Pain's Lessons
by OmoideKeeper
Summary: COMPLETED. Warning: OOC, AU, Yaoi, NCS, Lemons. 1x2; 4x3; 4x1; 4x2; 3x4; 2x6; 6x2; You get the idea. Quatre's throwing a party, but all is not as it seems...Trowa seems to know what's happening, but what is Duo hiding from Heero?
1. Default Chapter

Pain's Lessons Linda Goto Normal Linda Goto 2 16 2001-10-23T06:52:00Z 2001-10-28T17:22:00Z 1 2857 16287 135 38 19106 10.2625 Clean Clean 0 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 st1:*{behavior:url(#ieooui) } /* Style Definitions */ table.MsoNormalTable {mso-style-name:"Table Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0in; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";} 

Disclaimer:  I don't own GW.  Don't sue me, I'm not making any money offa this…

Pain's Lessons

By OmoideKeeper

  
  
Trowa's POV

            I frantically pushed things into their proper place on the top of the dresser. What had I been thinking to move them? He was coming home, and everything had to be perfect for him. CRASH! The vase I'd been pushing back into place fell to the floor, cutting my bare feet. I stifled a scream of frustration, and also, of fear. Pain was nothing to me anymore, but if he found out...the punishment would be more than just pain.

            I scanned the room with my eyes, mentally checking off the things I saw. The bed was made, without any wrinkles marring the delicate satin surface, the pure white sheets fresh and still smelling sweet. The mirrors had been polished, and their wooden frames oiled with the jasmine scent he loved so much. All other objects were in their places, except for the vase I was sweeping up. The blood stains were quickly washed away with a swipe of hot water.

  
            Once, I had made everything perfect for him because I enjoyed seeing his golden smile light up the room, because I loved seeing his cerulean eyes fill up with joy. Once, life had been good. Once, I knew no fear about him.

  
            I quickly struck those dangerous thoughts from my mind as I heard his footsteps coming up the stairs. I quickly moved to my assigned place, next to the bed. I surveyed the room with my mind once more, trying to find something left undone, something that he would be sure to catch within the next few seconds.

  
            The bath in the next room was hot and ready, its gentle scent of rose petals floating on the surface wafting out. The room was freshly cleaned and everything was in its place. I had done everything he'd asked for, but there was something...I'd forgotten the chocolates! He'd specifically requested chocolates!

  
            I could feel the sweat beading on my forehead, and I blessed the fact that my eyes couldn't be seen behind my mask of hair. His footsteps came closer, and I could feel the fear growing in me, like a virus, but I knew that there was nothing for it. I'd have to face his wrath later tonight...but first we'd play this game he'd started a while ago. After all, the party was tonight, his guests were coming soon, and everything would have to wait until they'd left. I still had time before my punishment. Time to contemplate on how to escape.

  
            Who was I kidding? There was no escape from this. 

  
  
Duo's POV

  
            He woke up again that night, biting back the screams I could feel, but were never voiced. I *felt* his fear, bitter in the pale moonlight. I couldn't ask him what caused those dreams that always ended with the silent sobs wracking his body, his eyes streaming tears that held so much meaning for me.

  
            In the morning, he would never speak of those moments of weakness. He would never say anything about those long moments that I comforted him through. __Oh, Heero...what causes you such pain? What makes you lose yourself?_ _I asked myself as I walked towards the stairs to try to find my baka koi.

  
            "Hee-chan! Hee-chan! Hayaku! We're gonna be late to the party!" I yelled up at him from downstairs, putting last night out of my mind. He came down the stairs, and my breath caught in my throat, gazing up at him. Dammit, he was so beautiful. Just looking at him made me ache with need. His eyes, such a deep blue, shining through the ruffled dark hair that never remained straight for long.

  
            "I'm ready, Duo," he replied, taking time for a long, breath-taking kiss. I melted in his arms, allowing him the dominance that always seemed so important to him. He was so gentle with me though, almost as if he was afraid that I would disappear and leave someone else in my place.

  
            "Just checking," I explained with a smile, straightening his tie. Actually, his tie was straight, I just wanted to touch it, and make sure it wouldn't cause a problem when I slipped it off him after the party. 

  
            "So, whose party's this anyway?" I asked, wrapping my arm around his waist and walking to the door with him. I'd been living with him for two years now, had him as my boyfriend for half a year, and he still barely spoke to me unless I asked him something. Of course, he had his secrets and I had mine, but still! He could try to tell me stuff every now and then.

            Oh well. If I had to ask, I had to ask! It was just another part of our relationship. I did the asking, he did the answering.

            "My ex-boyfriend's," he whispered in a cold, unfeeling voice, so much like the one he'd had when I first met him.

  
            Sorry I asked!

  
  
  
Quatre's POV

  
            He thought he could fool me. That baka-yarou! Nothing escaped my eyes as I walked into the almost perfect room. I noted the tiny shards of broken glass on the ground that he'd failed to sweep up in his rush. I saw the blood welling up on his foot. Did he think that I didn't notice that he'd forgotten the chocolates I'd asked for? Ah, well. There would be time for punishment later. For now, I'd have to settle with preparing his mind for the punishment, and letting him wonder through the party if I'd remember. And of course, I'd remember. I always remember things like that.

            "Trowa," I whipped out his name, capturing the attention I already held captive. I saw the barely perceptible shiver and inside I smiled cruelly. It felt so good to have someone cringe like that the moment I spoke. So good to have someone listen to whatever I said.

            "Good evening, Master," he whispered, the air barely carrying that silky voice. His gaze was trained on the ground, looking at the intricate carpet patterns. That carpet was given to me as a gift from him after our first month together. Was he thinking about that? Those times?

            "And where are the chocolates I asked for?" I questioned, walking over to him, crossing the room in a few swift steps.

  
            He winced at the sound of my voice, cutting through the air. "I...forgot, Master..." he murmured, trying to sound sure of himself, even as he shook in his place.

  
            "I noticed," I snapped, slapping him across his pale face, enjoying the fear that I felt from him. "Didn't I specifically ask for them?"

            "Y-yes...Master," he replied softly, and I could feel the tremors emitting from him. The secret smile of mine that would be unleashed later grew. Ah, how lovely he was while he was trembling like an animal the moment it realizes that it's about to be killed.

  
            "And you forgot?"

  
            "I'm sorry, Master..."

  
            "We'll see about that later. Now, get ready for the party. The guests should be arriving any minute now, and I want you to greet them."

  
            "Yes, Master." Trowa bowed deeply to me and left. I could almost feel the relief oozing from him that he'd gotten off with such little punishment.

  
            That fool! Did he think that I'd forget at the end of the party? Not likely. Not likely at all, since Heero's going to be there. Tonight would be such an interesting night.

  
  
  
Heero's POV

  
            Someone tell me why the hell I was doing this. I was happy with Duo. Happier than I'd ever been before. Happier than I ever imagined I could be. So why the HELL was I going back to that place of pain and suffering? I had no idea.

            I'd gone nuts when the invitation showed up. My cool cover had blown, and Duo had to calm me down through his shouts. I couldn't believe that bastard, Quatre, would dare show up here. God, I had tried so hard to forget about Quatre and his sick little games, the lovely little 'punishments.' I'd tried to cover my tracks so he couldn't find me. So how the hell had he found me, and why?

  
            He said it was an informal gathering, and I was 'invited to join in at my convenience.' Yeah, right. The invitation was a warning to me. If I didn't show up, he'd come in with his tame army and MAKE me come, through any means possible. And Quatre would use EVERY means possible...and that included the bishounen I had the privilege to call my koibito.  
  


            So, to save Duo, I was going. He was so beautiful, I didn't deserve him. Duo's eyes, so blue they touched purple, shone in the dim light of the car. His face betrayed his excitement, and he tried to make me smile.

  
            I'd never told Duo about Quatre. I didn't want his innocence tainted. Duo was always so happy, and I didn't want that happiness tainted by my problems. I actually hadn't wanted him to come tonight, wanting to face Quatre alone, but he'd insisted. Actually, he'd just made it clear that I didn't have a choice in the matter. Duo had a bad habit of doing that quite often.

  
            What could Quatre want now? He'd taken everything from me that he could possibly take...unless he'd found out about Duo? He couldn't have Duo! Duo couldn't be hurt like that...I couldn't bear it if he was.

  
            I suddenly realized how dangerous Duo was to me. He could be used against me by any opponent...but I wouldn't have it any other way. Duo was my world, all I lived for, all I breathed for. I would die a thousand deaths for him, just so he would never have to feel a stroke of pain. Of course, I thought I had loved Quatre too. I could only hope Duo wouldn't turn out the way Quatre had. I didn't think I could leave Duo the way I'd left Quatre.

  
  
  
Trowa's POV

  
            I pulled on my 'dress clothes' and checked my appearance in the mirror. Once I'd been embarrassed when Quatre had bought this outfit for me. The shirt was white and had no buttons down the middle, although it was cut like a button down shirt. In short, it fully exposed my chest. The pants were long and also white, but they were tighter than even my normal jeans, clinging to the tight form of my body.

  
            But I wore these clothes for him. I knew what tonight was about. Tonight would seal my fate, and I still thought about how everything had to be just as he wanted. For the announcement.

  
            The slight redness on my cheek was easily covered by a smudge of the makeup I'd received as an anonymous present upon my arrival at Quatre's mansion as his boyfriend. Obviously someone knew more than they let on. When I'd gotten it, I never thought I'd use it except as a gag present...but that was before he'd changed. Now it was almost gone, and soon I'd have to find a way to get some more without him finding out.

  
            I pushed those thoughts out of my mind. There was no time for memories, not now. Something was waiting in the air, and I couldn't figure out what it was. I'd seen who was coming to the party, but I hadn't recognized any names. Should I've looked closer? Was there something I was missing?

  
            I recited the list in my mind, remembering who came with who, who was attached and who was not. I was supposed to greet them as they entered the main hall.

  
            __Relena Peacecraft and her brother, Milliardo Peacecraft.__ Pair one. Milliardo was a strange character who wore a white mask at times, and would be known as Zechs during those few times.

  
            __Dorothy __Catalonia__, and Lady Une.__ Pair two. Lady Une was Dorothy's bodyguard, but there were rumors that she was plotting an assassination attempt on her ward. The world would be better off without Dorothy anyway.

  
            __Chang WuFei and Sally Po.__ Pair three. Sally Po was a doctor, and Chang WuFei was a marshal arts master. Both were rumored to be very strong, and there was much confusion on why they were invited to Quatre's party.

  
            __Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell.__ They were the last pair. I knew absolutely nothing about them, except for their names. There hadn't even been any rumors flying around the house about them. It was as if they didn't exist.

  
            So, by process of elimination, and the fact that I had no extra information on them, whatever was going on had to have something to do with them. What was Quatre, no, Master, not telling me? I would have to find out on my own. Now, if only I had a clue on how to figure out what it was.

  
  
  
Duo's POV

  
            Heero was quiet on the drive to that huge mansion on the edge of town. Unusually quiet. Sure, he answered my questions and stuff, but he seemed out of it. As if something was bugging him that he couldn't talk about. Something he wouldn't talk about.

  
            I wasn't as dumb or innocent as it seemed. I knew whatever was bugging him had to do with this party and his ex. I remembered what had happened the day the invitation arrived. If he was afraid I'd get mad because it was his ex, he didn't need to worry about anything.

  
            But I had a feeling that wasn't it. I couldn't explain it, but there was something else going on here that he wasn't telling me. And it was REALLY beginning to piss me off. __Hee-chan, why can't you trust me? What is it that you don't want me to know?__

  
            "So, Heero, what's really going on?" I finally asked him, sick of playing games with him. I shouldn't have to dance around topics like this. He should tell me what's going on! I'm his BOYFRIEND for Hell's sake! "What's this thing you don't want to tell me?"

  
            Heero stiffened, and I immediately regretted asking him. "What are you talking about, Duo?" he responded calmly, but I caught the slight tremor in his voice. Whatever he was hiding scared the shit out of him, and he couldn't even admit it. __Damn you, Heero! Why the hell are you so scared? And more importantly, why can't you just stop acting like an ass and tell me?__

  
            "You know what I'm talking about, Heero! This thing you refuse to talk about. This thing that you always try to stay away from when we're talking. Why're you afraid of going to this party? What the hell is it that you don't want me to know?" Too late to back out of it now, I laid all my cards on the table.

  
            "You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Duo," he replied, and I heard the ice cold warning in his voice, laced with an undercoating of steel. "You don't really want to know."

  
            "Yes, I do! Why can't you trust me, Heero?" I asked in frustration, trying to get a response out of him, any response.

  
            "If you're going to ask me that, then I'll ask you this, Duo. Why can't YOU trust ME?" he whispered, and I saw the crystalline tears in his eyes.

  
            Shit. Not that response.  He was warning me that he knew. He knew I had a secret that I couldn't tell him. Shitshitshitshitshit. This was NOT the way it was supposed to be. I was supposed to be the one asking the questions. Not the other way around! It never worked that way before! It never should've started working that way! I'm not supposed to tell secrets! He's supposed to tell me, but...I couldn't help but ache, knowing how much pain my refusal to tell him those deadly secrets was causing him. And those tears...Oh, Hee-chan, my Hee-chan...I'm sorry...

  
  
  
Quatre's POV

  
            Tonight should be interesting. Eight people would be there to witness my little announcement, and only one of them would understand it! But there was nothing Heero could do to stop me now. Once again, I was in control of him, and he wouldn't be able to do anything. Helpless again as before, ne, Heero?

  
            I couldn't believe Heero actually consented to come. On top of that, not only had he accepted, he was bringing his new boyfriend. I'd had reports of the pair, the quiet and loud ones. Duo Maxwell, such a beautiful name. I could only hope he had a face to match that name. If he did, tonight could be even more interesting.

  
            It was almost a pity that Heero would have to be disposed of soon. He was so interesting! Yare-yare. Sacrifices must be made in order to accomplish the greater objectives of my plan.

  
            Each of those chosen to come tonight had been specifically picked from the population of the neighboring cities for specific reasons. If all went according to plan, each of the chosen ones would go home ruined, or wouldn't return home at all. Excepting Heero of course. He would return to his house, alone, and no one would believe him if he tried to tell anyone what I'd done.

  
            You almost had to pity Heero. He hadn't realized yet that I'd bought this town long ago. What couldn't you do with money? Absolutely nothing. Oh, I'm sure, one day, thousands of years ago, people were morally sound, but now? There wasn't a person who couldn't be bought, or tamed.

  
            So many lives to ruin, so little time. I wouldn't even have to do very much. I was giving Une her opportunity, and the others should take care of each other within moments of seeing one another. It was almost inevitable really, but I could plead all innocence. I wasn't specifically PLANNING anything, except, of course, the announcement.

  
            Yes, the announcement. The beautiful little words that would bind Trowa to me forever. I knew that Trowa was thinking about it as well, but with fear, rather than the pleasure I felt. He had learned well. Even better than Heero had.

  
            If tonight went as planned, perhaps I'd have another toy to play with. Duo Maxwell...I would have to see about him. The rumors I'd heard about Heero and him had been carefully kept from Trowa, so I would be able to see how they reacted to each other.

  
            Yes, tonight should be an interesting night.

  
  
  
Heero's POV

  
            Why did Duo shut up the moment I mentioned his secret? Did he think I didn't see the little signs? The way he always snuck off after we made love and he thought I was asleep? The way he always grabbed the phone, and the mail, before I could answer or look at it? Did he think I would never ask him about it, that I wouldn't notice that he seemed so distant sometimes, as if he was listening to a thousand other voices?

  
            I knew what it probably was. He was probably cheating on me. But what could I do? If I confronted him about it, I would lose him, maybe forever. If I didn't, and he was cheating on me, I would lose him anyway, to someone else, but at least I would have those extra few days, those extra few memories.

  
            Actually, I hadn't planned on speaking to Duo about it. I never wanted to hear him deny or acknowledge the fact that he wasn't being true to me, because it never seemed to matter to me. Just having him near me some of the time was enough. But hearing him press about Quatre had sent me over the edge of the cliff I always teetered on.

  
            That look of shock, and anger that crossed Duo's face the moment I uttered those fateful words stuck in my mind like a single frame that refused to move from my viewpoint, one I couldn't move away from. I hadn't meant to say those words to him. But I thought it'd be ok. I never thought he'd react like that. The anger reminded me so much of Quatre that day I'd asked him what he was doing...

  
            I forced myself to think of other things. Duo would never do that. He would never go that far. But I couldn't be sure anymore. That anger...so intense, so blazing hot...I never thought I'd feel that type of anger ever again.

  
            To tell the truth, I was scared of Duo. So scared in that moment, that he'd change, that he'd become a monster, the way Quatre had. The slimy serpent of fear was climbing all over me again, and I didn't know if I could stop it from strangling me this time.

  
            This time, there was no one to wake me up from this dream...because it wasn't one.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain's Lessons Linda Goto Normal Linda Goto 21 101 2001-10-31T02:18:00Z 2001-10-31T04:37:00Z 1 1812 10334 86 24 12122 10.2625 Clean 0 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 st1:*{behavior:url(#ieooui) } /* Style Definitions */ table.MsoNormalTable {mso-style-name:"Table Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0in; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";} 

Pain's Lessons

By OmoideKeeper

Disclaimer:  I don't own GW, so please don't sue!  I have no money!  This fic is for entertainment purposes only!

            Trowa entered the room, surveying the ornate decorations but not really seeing anything.  Tonight was just another night, and he'd be claimed after this.  He felt like a wind-up doll, going for a spin around the room, checking everything, coming to a stop before the entrance.  __Hello.  I'm the 'Trowa' doll.  Say a word and watch me jump to your command,­_ he thought, angry with himself but unable to feel anything._

            He saw two guests approaching the entrance and moved to his new position.  "Good evening, Miss Peacecraft, Mr. Marquise.  Ma--Quatre should be arriving soon.  Please, make yourselves comfortable," his voice sounded hollow and dead to his eyes, but Relena didn't notice.  She looked up and down his skin-tight outfit with obvious interest.

            Zechs' face under the mask twisted into a disgusted expression.  He couldn't believe he was related to the insensitive bitch he was standing next to.  She could do with some shortening, by a head perhaps...it was an interesting thought he hoped to pursue.  He was about to apologize to the young man but realized too late Relena was already ushering him towards Quatre's bodyguards, forty men each wearing a bright red fez.

            Trowa silently cursed himself.  He'd almost slipped.  No one could know about the Master's strange habits, and that meant being careful.  Rashid, Quatre's head bodyguard shot him a look from across the room, warning him to guard himself.  While Rashid didn't really mind Trowa, any harm coming to Quatre was deadly to the offender.  That included Quatre's reputation.

            That porcelain reputation was in Trowa's hands for tonight, and he almost laughed at the irony.  He held his laughter in, knowing if it escaped it would only become hysterical, and that was something that couldn't be allowed.  After all, there was so much more than just the reputation to think of.  It would ruin the Master's fun, and that couldn't be allowed.  If anything happened to spoil his fun, it would only cause more pain.

            "You must be Miss Catelonia and Lady Une," Trowa spoke to the next pair entering the intricate doorframe.  "Please, make yourselves at home.  I'm sure Quatre will arrive soon.  May I introduce you to Miss Peacecraft and her bodyguard, Zechs Marquise?" Trowa's mind drifted further away, trying not to imagine what punishment awaited him after the party was over.  However, he utterly failed that task.

            "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Catalonia, Lady," Zechs murmured, silently thinking of ways to make Relena regret forcing him to come.  It was times like these he was grateful for the mask, so that no one would know he was related to the insensitive, pampered brat.

            The house was beautiful, Zechs had to admit that, but its ornate beauty seemed almost possessive.  Even though Quatre hadn't made an appearance, one could almost feel his touch on everything.  That included the dark haired boy who greeted everyone with that fake smile.

            That boy…there was something strange about him.  Something almost not human, as if all the life in him was being sucked out, little by little.  Zechs had a bad feeling the thing causing this was named Quatre Raberba Winner.

            "Chang WuFei, Sally Po, I presume?" Trowa asked, silently padding over to the newest pair to the hall.  "Welcome.  Please, feel free to roam around the hall and introduce yourselves to the others.  I apologize, we're still waiting for Quatre to make an appearance, as well as a few other guests."

            Quatre watched the scene unfolding from his hiding place behind a tapestry.  The secret passage around him barely fit his slender frame, and he smiled his secret smile.  All was going as planned.

            He hadn't known Trowa was such a good actor.  Trowa had barely said three words at once six months ago, even before they'd started dating.  Since that time, he'd only become quieter and more insecure.  It was a miracle he was able to play this part so well.

            Surely no one would catch onto this game that was being played.  Well, not 'no one,' but not many.  No one would truly understand the full aspects of the game.  Quatre was a genius at planning this type of silent warfare after all.

            He'd caused his parent's deaths, quickly inheriting all the money and holdings after discrediting all his sisters and locking them up in various insane asylums around the world.  He had to revel in his sheer genius at times, the way he'd found every person's weakness and was about to mercilessly exploit them.

            Perhaps a few more minutes before he made his grand entrance.  Just long enough for Heero and Duo to appear, and for Trowa to sweat a bit more.  Yes, just a bit more, just for a little fun.

            Outside, WuFei turned to Sally, his face barely containing his anger and frustration.  He was dressed in a suit that, while it looked very fashionable, was very, VERY uncomfortable.  "Onna, remind me again why we are WAITING for that kisama to show up?  We could go looking for the clues now and be done with this!"

            Sally took a deep breath before answering her partner.  "WuFei, I've told you before, DON'T CALL ME ONNA.  Now, as for why we have to wait, it's because we need to see what's going on before we do anything rash.  Is that understood?"

            "You do not order me around, Onna!"

            "Wu.  Fei.  Shut.  Up.  Now," Sally gritted her teeth as she answered WuFei.  She tried to remind herself why she'd agreed to take this mission and couldn't remember.  WuFei was so aggravating at times…no, he was always aggravating.  Always waiting to seek his personal justice, even though their orders were sometimes completely different.

            But they both knew why they were getting on each other's nerves.  They both knew this mission couldn't be failed.  They needed to get this done, and this was their one chance.  It didn't matter how they got it done, but if they failed, they'd never see another mission, and both didn't want to be known as screw-ups.

            Heero and Duo walked in, standing just a step away from each other.  They hadn't said a word since their confrontation in the car, and were still uncomfortable.  They hadn't had a fight like that in a while, and it brought back horrible memories for them both.  Neither would talk about their past experiences, but they both felt the barely controlled emotions of each other and wanted to heal them, even as they knew they couldn't.

            Trowa turned, noticing the newest arrivals, plastering the fake smile on his face.  Everything was going as the Master had ordered, and nothing could ruin it now.  "Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, thank you for coming.  I'm sure Quatre will be down to see everyone in a moment.  Please feel free to go around and speak with the other guests."

            Heero stiffened.  He saw what others had missed in Trowa's eyes, the deadly fear implanted in his brain, the falseness in everything he did.  He recognized the style of the outfit he was wearing, and inwardly shuddered.  __No, not this one!  Quatre, how could you?_ Heero thought as he looked at the other boy._

            Duo frowned inwardly.  So this was the one…but he seemed so different, so strange!  Not what he usually got…  "What's your name?" he asked with a smile, concealing his clashing inner feelings.  __Why this one?  It's not fair to do this now!__

            Trowa blinked.  "Oh, I'm sorry.  I'm Trowa."  __Why would someone ask that?  I'm not the important one…that's the Master…__

            Heero noticed Duo's tension and lightly touched his arm.  "Shall we introduce ourselves, Duo?" he murmured, keeping his voice tightly controlled.

            Duo started at Heero's touch, his mind far away.  "Oh…yeah…let's…introduce ourselves," he agreed, trying to find the missing piece of the puzzle forming in his brain.  He had a bad feeling he was going to find out before the night was over.

            Quatre looked up from the secret doorframe.  __Good, everyone's here.  Time for my grand entrance._  He turned and walked back the way he'd come, until he found himself in his bedroom.  Everything was prepared._

            "Oh, Ma--Quatre!" Trowa called as Quatre walked regally down the grand staircase.  Quatre frowned at him for his slip, and Trowa flinched.  Heero and Duo's inward frowns deepened.  "The guests are all here, Master," Trowa whispered for Quatre's ears alone.

            "Good," he replied without looking at Trowa.  He smiled a genuine smile looking at the crowd.  However, no one understood the full extent of his smile.  "I'm glad you all could make it to this gathering.  Before the evening goes any further, I'd like to make an announcement."

            Trowa's eyes widened.  He'd thought he had a few more hours of freedom before the announcement, but…as the Master wanted.  The announcement would be now.  he fell in just behind Quatre and a single step to the left.

            Heero glared at the floor, unwilling to look at Quatre.  He had a bad feeling about what was coming, but what could he do to stop it?  His own time had been hard enough, but this Trowa seemed to know what was going on and was doing nothing.  Could it be, Trowa actually loved Quatre enough to go through with a lifetime of agony?  Heero inwardly shivered at the memory of Duo's anger before and wondered once again what would happen if Duo turned out like Quatre.

            Duo closed his eyes.  He knew what was coming, but he couldn't do anything about it.  If no one else was going to do anything, could he stop it?  He didn't think so.  There was nothing more to do except listen to this announcement of Quatre's.  His part would come in later, and by that time it would be too late for Trowa.

            WuFei stiffened.  Was this what they'd been warned about?  He caught sally's eyes and she expressed the same feeling of surprise.  Was Quatre's announcement part of his plan?  Of course…it would provide the perfect distraction, the perfect plea of innocence.

            Zechs looked around through his mask, searching for a sign from someone, anyone.  Surely someone else heard the deadness in Trowa's voice.  It had to show to someone besides him.  He couldn't see anyone through his mask and for a moment regretted wearing the view constricting object.  He hadn't thought something like this would happen.

            "I gathered you all here tonight to announce that, as of today, Trowa Barton," he motioned to Trowa almost nonchalantly, "and I are set to be wed on the fifteenth of the next month."  He held up his hand which was adorned with a ring of gold, and placed a matching one on Trowa's finger.  Trowa inwardly shuddered as the weight settled on his finger, binding him to Quatre.

            Relena stared.  Surely there was something else.  She stared around the room in search of a target who could tell her what was going on, as well as was beautiful.  Her eyes fell on Heero Yuy, and moved towards her new prey, her thoughts dancing of how lovely he was.

            "Hello.  My name's Relena.  What's yours?" she asked Heero, extending her hand.

            "…I'm Heero Yuy," Heero responded, trying to fight back the urge to gag at the girl before him.  She seemed so…he couldn't find the words to describe it.

            "Relena, there you are," Zechs muttered, walking over to her.  He stopped in front of Heero, looking at him through the mask apologetically.  Something was wrong with this one too…but what?  His eyes transferred to Duo, and a chill ran through him.  He recognized this one.

            "Zechs Marquise, I assume?" Duo asked in a dark voice.

            Zechs merely nodded.  "And you would be?"

            Duo smirked.  "People call me Duo Maxwell."

            Heero looked back and forth from his koi to this 'Zechs Marquise' and tried to find what was going on.  He failed entirely.

            Zechs' face was deadly serious behind the mask as he brushed past Duo, whispering in his ear, "I know why you're here, and I ***will* stop you."**

            Duo whispered back, "You can try, Milliardo, but you'll fail.  Remember, I only complete what has already been started.  If someone stops it, nothing has to happen."

            Zechs didn't respond as he grabbed Relena's wrist and pulled her away from the scene, his face flaming behind his mask.


	3. Chapter 3 Without the Lemon

Quatre began walking towards the staircase he had just recently come down. Act two was starting now, and he was saddened he couldn't actively participate. Ah, well, sacrifices must be made to remain 'innocent' in the coming matters. Everything would go as planned now. Nothing could stop his reign any longer. He had Trowa in his clutches, and soon that Duo Maxwell would follow. He was too beautiful to waste on Heero. "Come, Trowa. We have much to discuss concerning our.wedding," he smiled as he called this to the taller youth, his eyes glinting evilly at the thought of the upcoming events. Perhaps he'd watch after all. The secret passageway could be used for so much more than just looking.  
  
Trowa barely shuddered at those words, but four pairs of eyes caught even that slight movement. He nodded and followed Quatre up the stairs, once again asking everyone to make themselves comfortable. _Master.no.not now.please._ he inwardly pleaded, wanting to beg for mercy, but not being able to form the words. A single word could bring ruin on Quatre, but Trowa couldn't bear to see the pain it would cause him. _Do I still love him? Even after all this? How can I? But I do.I can feel it.but why is he doing this? What happened to the Quatre I fell in love with? Is he gone forever?_ Trowa asked himself as he walked up the stairs obediently, a little piece of him dying with the action.  
  
Heero's eyes grew wide as he realized what was happening right now and what was about to happen. _No! Not even Quatre would do something like this during a public gathering...unless he's got something planned for his guests._ Heero was torn between the need to save the green-eyed boy and the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that something enormous was about to happen. Something having to do with Duo. Was Duo going to tell him to get lost? Probably. That could explain the way he acted in the car. That could also explain why he'd said more to Zechs than he had to Heero all night. Heero felt something stir in his body and he stopped caring what happened.  
  
Duo closed his eyes and moved towards a wall, needing support from a stable object. He hadn't thought it would be this soon, hadn't thought it'd go this fast.it was almost time for his part. It only made things worse that Milliardo had chosen to make an appearance at the party. Duo'd thought Milliardo would have the sense to stay away from the party tonight, to send someone in his place, but no, there he was. Dang it, he didn't WANT Milliardo to have a place in this! Sure, he was mad at Milliardo, but he didn't want it to be Milliardo's turn tonight. _Damn it all to Hell! Why do I have to do this tonight? Why did he have to show up after all this? Why the Hell do *I* have to do this?_  
  
WuFei scanned the room with his mind, searching for the missing part of his team. He almost wished the missing person would start the coming chaos so they could leave, but he stayed calm. WHERE THE HELL WAS HE? He should've been here by now...unless he was disguising himself again. WuFei inwardly cringed at the memory of his first meeting with his now leader. So many secrets within secrets, tricks within tricks within a larger, unapproachable plot. No, the missing leader must be here. But why hadn't he shown himself yet? Was he still angry after what had happened earlier? WuFei had to admit he probably was. _It wasn't my fault! That onna is always getting me into trouble! Why do I have to have her as my partner?_  
  
Milliardo was still shaking with anger after he delivered Relena into the hands of Dorothy Catalonia and Lady Une. There was no denying it now, not now that.HE.was here. So this was why he was supposed to be here. But what was he supposed to stop? Who would be the victim this time? And who would be the perpetrator? Milliardo's mind froze as he remembered even he could fall prey. He had thought of killing Relena earlier. While it would do the world good, could he really go through with it while HE was here? Milliardo imagined the look of contentment and satisfaction on HIS face and barely kept from shuddering. No, he couldn't.could he?  
  
Sally turned to WuFei, her lips barely moving as she whispered, with both fear and respect, "I've found him." Her eyes betrayed her worry, and WuFei almost felt repentant for thinking badly of her. She was truly sincere in her work, but she just seemed to always mess up his missions! However, WuFei had to admit he did his own share of screwing up every so often. "We'd better report," she added, and WuFei's sympathy vanished, and the anger returned.  
  
"I do not need you to tell me to report, Onna! I know better than that!" he growled as they began moving towards their leader. However, they both knew their fates relied on their leader's good mood. Too bad for them he wasn't in one at the moment. They could both tell from his posture things were not going to go as planned.  
  
Heero was quickly swept into the conversation between Relena and Dorothy as they moved in. Relena dropped blunt hints about him 'accidentally' arriving at her address, even going so far as to rub her hand over his arms, complimenting his muscles. Heero felt thoroughly sick, but he couldn't get away.  
  
Duo leaned against the wall, his eyes closed in contemplation. Heero was missing, and for once, Duo appreciated the lack of his koibito. He needed time to think, as well as time to locate certain people. _Who will start it this time? Why? Does it really matter anymore? No, not really. It'll all end the same way. But this time is different. This time Heero will find out the truth, and he'll leave. Who wouldn't? Who would want to-- _ his thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of his companions.  
  
"Shinigami-sama, we've been waiting for you," Sally whispered, inclining her head slightly. She didn't dare bow further considering they were in public, but she was equally trying to show respect. The result was almost comical as she almost fell over from remaining so tense. "You wanted us here to give us further instructions?" she asked, valiantly trying to keep from blushing.  
  
WuFei merely kept a look-out as Duo answered her. "Why didn't the two of you get over here earlier for your instructions? Why didn't you tell me Milliardo was here?" Shinigami asked in the same dark tone he'd used on Milliardo. There wasn't a trace of anger in the tone, nor in the words, only deadly annoyance. Sally flinched at his tone, not particularly ready to challenge the god of death anytime soon. There were others better suited to the job.  
  
"We were looking for you earlier, Shinigami, but you were disguising yourself. We couldn't have told you Milliardo was here because we couldn't find you," WuFei replied easily. He was one of the few people who could shrug off Shinigami's anger. He knew Shinigami wasn't happy with him, but he couldn't care less at the moment. Shinigami could go back to Hell for all he cared right now. His emotions were swirling inside of him, confusing his mind. _I know that 'Trowa' from somewhere.and why does Quatre seem familiar?_  
  
"Fine. Blame it on the god who's just trying to do his job. Everyone does anyway. Everyone blames it on someone else. Everything's the same in the end. Everyone loses everything and everyone's left with only Death, but even Death is alone for eternity." Duo muttered, his eyes reverting to indigo from the black they had become while Shinigami spoke. His voice was strangely bitter, and it seemed he had only just realized something upsetting. His voice was softer than usual, letting out a feeling that he too was vulnerable to pain.  
  
Sally blinked. She'd seen Shinigami change before, but it was always unsettling to see him return to the state of a mere mortal. Especially if the mortal sounded so unhappy. There was something distinctly wrong with an unhappy mortal-god, and she didn't like it one bit. ".Shinigami-sama, is something wrong?"  
  
"Just go get ready, Sally. We're gonna get a lot of visitors in Hell tonight," Duo leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes. The discussion was over for the moment. Duo had way too much to think about to deal with decisions about his duties. Frankly, he hated what was about to happen.  
  
He liked being Shinigami most of the time, but right now he'd give anything just to be a plain mortal. He was about to lose his love because of his work. Oh, Heero would live on past this night, Duo would make sure of that, but he would always remember he'd kissed, dated, heck, even slept with Shinigami. He'd never be comfortable within a fifty mile radius of Duo. Hell, he'd never even look at Duo again after he found out his true identity.  
  
Tears formed in Duo's eyes, but he burned them away with the anger of Shinigami. He'd mourn his love later, after he lost him.  
  
Milliardo moved towards a wall, finding himself directly opposite Shinigami. The god was collaborating with his two minions and would soon begin the attacks. _Don't I ever get a break? I never *asked* to be a Guardian! Why do I always have to go against a god? It's not like I even have a chance at winning! The outcome's already decided! So what's the point of even having Guardians of Life?_ Milliardo knew the answer to the question. There had to be a balance of everything. He'd been raised listening to the entire 'Story of Balance' and frankly, he was sick of it. There had to be an easier way of keeping a balance without ruining other people's lives. He'd given up so much because he was a Guardian. Relena was now the legal heir to their parent's wealth and she would receive the entire kingdom the day she turned twenty-one. That would ruin the kingdom. But what could he do?  
  
He had to be thankful no one else knew she was the Crown Princess of Sanc Kingdom. If people started calling her Princess he'd never hear the end of it. His mind fleetingly wished he was back in Sanc, in the car, ANYWHERE but the party. There had to be a reason for him being there, but he couldn't find one anywhere.  
  
Milliardo choked back a sigh as he scanned the room once again for any sign of trouble. There would be time for complaining later, after his work was done.  
  
Both Duo and Zechs were brought out of their slight dazes by a piercing scream splitting the air. "You.you HIT me!" Dorothy whined, looking at her mentor in shock and anger. Une gazed back at her ward with eyes stern and unforgiving.  
  
"That's right, Dorothy," she crooned in a sickly-sweet voice, succeeding in making Dorothy's temper flare over the edge. "I hit you," she smiled as she took a sip from her champagne glass. "You were acting like an immature little cur, and I'm your legal guardian, so I took the appropriate measures. I suggest you stop screaming your little head off; it's not going to do any good. You still haven't learned anything from when you were younger, and you obviously don't have enough brains in your head to learn anything now, so you should just keep your mouth shut."  
  
"YOU B*TCH!!!!!!" Dorothy yelled, leaping on Une, hands outstretched. Her long fingernails sought to plunge into the skin around Une's neck, but missed their target as Une sidestepped her rampage. Dorothy crashed to the floor with a howl as everyone in the room froze.  
  
Milliardo vaguely wondered why he couldn't move to stop what was happening. Shinigami must have cast a spell containing everyone, preventing them from interfering, but it shouldn't affect a Guardian! His arm seemed so heavy as it rose to his head to concentrate.and came in contact with a solid object. Of course! The mask was preventing his powers from coming to his aid.  
  
The mask weighted twice what it should have, and his arms were lead weights as he laboriously lifted it off his head. Precious seconds ticked by, giving Shinigami the advantage, but Duo hadn't moved from his position. Milliardo wondered what was going through Duo's mind at this crucial point, _Can Duo still feel.no. Not Duo. Tonight's not about Duo. It's about Shinigami. Shinigami is the enemy. I can't let my personal feelings get in the way of my work._ Abruptly, the weight was gone and he threw the mask into a corner. Several items registered in his mind at once, filling him with confusion and hesitation, two elements which could be fatal to him or others he was sent to protect. First, Shinigami had come, not alone as he always had before, but with another.his boyfriend? Something burned in Zechs, and he barely recognized it as.pain? Regret? *Jealousy*? _NO! Concentrate._ Secondly, the forty guards had evacuated the hall, leaving the guests alone. Everything fit so well together.was this Quatre also an agent of Shinigami? Perhaps.  
  
Duo's eyes switched to black at the first cry, quickly immobilizing all in the hall except for the two combatants. He sent a silent plea to Heero to understand why he did this. Shinigami smiled a cruel smile as he realized the Guardian was having a bit of trouble moving . _Well, Milliardo, you shouldn't wear the mask if you can't deal with the weight!_ Dorothy was going at Une with everything she had, and Une was merely waiting for the girl to tire herself out before making any moves. Shinigami sensed the hidden weapons Une was carrying and silently nodded approval. Une's methods were sadistic, but very workable. Perhaps a bit too workable.  
  
Both Shinigami and the Guardian froze as they realized there was one other unaffected by the dark spell. Heero walked towards the two fighting as if compelled. Shinigami tried to call out to him, but no sound escaped his mouth, as if a power, higher even than death, was stopping him.  
  
Heero reached the two fighting and stopped. Without saying a word, he whipped out a gun, seemingly from thin air. For one moment, all time ceased as Heero lifted the gun to the level of the two combatant's heads. _No! Heero!_ Shinigami fleetingly thought as Heero fired the gun twice.  
  
Two thumps rang through the air as both combatants fell to the ground, as Heero turned to Duo like a man possessed. "Duo. Tell me what's going on." His eyes were calm and blank, startlingly so. There wasn't a trace of anger or resentment in the deep prussian blue depths, only serenity. Duo thought it looked so horribly out of place on the face of the one he loved.  
  
"You'll see, Heero.koi.." Duo whispered the last word as he began walking to the two fallen. Milliardo stopped him with a shake of his head, his icy blue eyes capturing the indigo and forcing the memories back.  
  
"They're not dead, [I]Shinigami[/I], or have your senses dulled that much?" Milliardo asked, his voice half mocking, half concerned. _Do I still care after all this time? I thought it would be gone by now._ "Apparently your [I]boyfriend[/I] there had the sense to use stun bullets."  
  
Duo looked at Heero sadly, hearing Milliardo use his true name. It was only fair Milliardo was the one to send his love away. After all, hadn't Duo done the same for Milliardo in a slightly different way? _Good- bye, Hee-chan.I did love you, you know.I just couldn't trust you enough.I'm sorry._ the god whispered in his mind sadly.  
  
However, Heero showed no surprise at the name. "So, is that your 'deep dark secret,' Duo?" Heero asked, his voice flat and unfeeling. "That you're Shinigami? Is that what you've been hiding from me this whole time?"  
  
"Heero.I can explain." Duo started, his eyes begging for another chance for redemption in Heero's eyes. Those cold eyes, so unforgiving.  
  
"No. I don't want to hear your explanation," Heero retorted calmly. His gaze never wavered from Duo's, his eyes betraying nothing, but stripping away the last barrier's Duo had erected. "I just want to hear you answer me one question, Duo, Shinigami, whoever you really are. Did you know?"  
  
Milliardo watched silently as the confrontation rose. No one else in the room could see what was going on now, only they three existed. _Duo.I'm so sorry.but I can't let you have his love.not after you denied me yours._ Not too long ago, it had been he confronting Shinigami, asking him questions. Or rather, it had been Shinigami questioning him.  
  
Duo stepped backwards as if he'd been slapped. His eyes revealed the pain he was in, but Heero seemed not to notice. "Did I know what, Heero?" Duo asked softly, his voice quiet.  
  
"Was Quatre working for you? Were you looking for him? Was that why you came to me? To use me?" Heero asked, his words sending knives through Duo's soul. "Did you know about the pain? Did you know about the tears? Did you know about Quatre's little games? About the fear he made me feel because everything had to be perfect for him?"  
  
Milliardo stiffened. So, this was one of the pieces of the puzzle he'd been looking for. Quatre. The golden haired conspirator. Now it was all coming together.but how did Heero and Trowa fit in? And what about Shinigami's minions? What other secrets were hidden here in this deadly trap?  
  
Duo's shoulders slumped at Heero's accusations, defeated. "I see, Heero. Quatre did it to you too, didn't he. No, he never worked for me, Heero," he began, his gaze rising quickly. "I wasn't looking for him. I didn't know he was the one who'd hurt you. Yes, I knew you'd been hurt, but only because I remembered at night, when you woke up, biting back your screams." His gaze was defiant now, even angry. "I didn't know about Quatre until I came into this house tonight. I didn't know he'd hurt you, Heero. I only knew what he was planning on doing to Trowa. What he's probably doing now. I didn't want you to know about me being Shinigami, because I knew you'd leave me. Everyone leaves in the end."  
  
"You haven't answered my question yet, Shinigami."  
  
Duo closed his eyes, summoning the courage to say the words. With Milliardo standing there, he knew it was futile.but it was his last chance. "I came to you because.because I loved you. Because I still love you. I never used you, Heero. I wouldn't have come here tonight if it wasn't for you, yes, but things would've gone the same way. Nothing I ever did was because I wanted to hurt you. I've done many things to set out to hurt other people, Heero, I'll admit that. But never to you. Never once, because I love you. Because no matter what you choose to do after this night, I will always love you."  
  
Heero stared into Duo's eyes, weighing, judging. "And what do you expect me to do now that you've told me this, Duo? Do you expect things to go on as they have been now that I know the truth? Do you really expect me to trust you, to believe what you're saying?"  
  
Duo turned away from Heero, his voice dropping back to the muffled tone he'd used before. "I don't expect anything, Heero. Things aren't going to be as they were before, I know that. I don't expect them to be. But, yes, I do expect you to trust me."  
  
Heero looked at Duo skeptically. _What the hell does he mean?_ he asked himself, trying to understand what was going on. _What the heck is that other guy still doing here?_ he wondered, looking at Milliardo.  
  
Milliardo shook his head slowly. No, things weren't going well. He could speak up now, ensure Shinigami losing everything, so why was he so hesitant? _I do still care for him. That's why I won't stop him from this. I want him to be happy._  
  
"Why do you expect me to trust you, Duo?" Heero asked, his voice a soft, dangerous caress through the air.  
  
_Because I love you! Because I want you to love me! Because you complete me! Because I want to complete you!_ Duo thought, his mind spinning out of control. "I hid things from you Heero, but you also hid things from me. I've wronged you, but you've wronged me. I know you, Heero Yuy. You understand things have to be give and take. You understand loss, you understand pain. That's why you're still listening to me right now. Because you know these things, you understand these things, and you know and understand I know them."  
  
Heero nodded slowly, looking into Duo's eyes, just as the ground under his feet shifted and he fell to the ground, the chill of the metal seeping through his suit. _What?! What's going on? Why's the world falling?_ "Duo!" he called, trying to find a way over to him.  
  
Duo gasped as the floor literally rose up to meet him. He slammed hard onto the cool metallic surface, feeling the breath rush out of his body, his hands trying to grasp anything which would help him keep his balance. He glanced to the side for an instant to see both Heero and Milliardo trying to hold onto the floor as well. The floor was quickly becoming more like a wall, and it was obvious none of them would survive a trip into the emptiness beyond the floor. "Zechs, what's going on?" he asked frantically, trying to make his way over to Heero who was falling faster than the other two, not having powers to slow himself.  
  
"I.I don't know," Zechs replied, sending a tendril of power to pull Heero up to Duo's level. Duo grabbed Heero's hand and sent Zechs a grateful look. "I haven't figured out the whole puzzle yet, Duo! Neither have you! Do something, Duo, or you're going to lose your boyfriend!"  
  
Duo closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. _Zechs is right. I have to stop this.but how? I don't know if I can.I want to save Heero.Zechs too, but.I'm the god of *DEATH*! I kill things, I don't save them! This is Zechs' area!_ "Zechs, I can't! I don't know how to save people! I'm the god of death! You have to do something!" he called frantically as they fell faster and faster.  
  
Zechs' hands scrambled for anything to save the three of them as he replied, "I don't have enough power, Duo! I'm not a god, and I don't know how to stop this!"  
  
Heero felt something curl and awaken within him, and he touched Duo's shoulder gently. "Duo.stop fighting it."  
  
"Are you insane, Heero?" Duo asked incredulously. "If I stop, we're all gonna die!"  
  
"No, we won't. You're a god. You can't die. That guy.Zechs.he'll survive too."  
  
"And what about you?" Zechs asked from the other side, weaving his energy into a spell to slow, if not stop, their descent.  
  
"I'll be fine," Heero replied, giving Duo a reassuring look. "But we have to stop fighting it."  
  
"Stop fighting what, Heero?" Duo asked.  
  
"The fall."  
  
"But--" Duo tried to protest.  
  
"Trust me," Heero cut him off, his eyes sinking into Duo's, asking, promising, giving, taking, being everything at once, and being nothing.  
  
Slowly, Duo nodded and looked at Zechs. "Zechs.I know you can't forgive me.but for old time's sake.please?" he asked, hating the pleading tone in his voice. But for Heero he'd do anything.  
  
"You're insane, Duo," Zechs bluntly stated. "But.all right. For old times sake."  
  
Simultaneously, the Guardian and Shinigami stopped their spells and the three fell towards the looming vacuous space. 


	4. Chapter 3 (Lemony Content)

Pain's Lessons  
  
By OmoideKeeper  
  
Quatre began walking towards the staircase he had just recently come down. Act two was starting now, and he was saddened he couldn't actively participate. Ah, well, sacrifices must be made to remain 'innocent' in the coming matters. Everything would go as planned now. Nothing could stop his reign any longer. He had Trowa in his clutches, and soon that Duo Maxwell would follow. He was too beautiful to waste on Heero. "Come, Trowa. We have much to discuss concerning our.wedding," he smiled as he called this to the taller youth, his eyes glinting evilly at the thought of the upcoming events. Perhaps he'd watch after all. The secret passageway could be used for so much more than just looking.  
  
Trowa barely shuddered at those words, but four pairs of eyes caught even that slight movement. He nodded and followed Quatre up the stairs, once again asking everyone to make themselves comfortable. _Master.no.not now.please._ he inwardly pleaded, wanting to beg for mercy, but not being able to form the words. A single word could bring ruin on Quatre, but Trowa couldn't bear to see the pain it would cause him. _Do I still love him? Even after all this? How can I? But I do.I can feel it.but why is he doing this? What happened to the Quatre I fell in love with? Is he gone forever?_ Trowa asked himself as he walked up the stairs obediently, a little piece of him dying with the action.  
  
Heero's eyes grew wide as he realized what was happening right now and what was about to happen. _No! Not even Quatre would do something like this during a public gathering...unless he's got something planned for his guests._ Heero was torn between the need to save the green-eyed boy and the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that something enormous was about to happen. Something having to do with Duo. Was Duo going to tell him to get lost? Probably. That could explain the way he acted in the car. That could also explain why he'd said more to Zechs than he had to Heero all night. Heero felt something stir in his body and he stopped caring what happened.  
  
Duo closed his eyes and moved towards a wall, needing support from a stable object. He hadn't thought it would be this soon, hadn't thought it'd go this fast.it was almost time for his part. It only made things worse that Milliardo had chosen to make an appearance at the party. Duo'd thought Milliardo would have the sense to stay away from the party tonight, to send someone in his place, but no, there he was. Dang it, he didn't WANT Milliardo to have a place in this! Sure, he was mad at Milliardo, but he didn't want it to be Milliardo's turn tonight. _Damn it all to Hell! Why do I have to do this tonight? Why did he have to show up after all this? Why the Hell do *I* have to do this?_  
  
WuFei scanned the room with his mind, searching for the missing part of his team. He almost wished the missing person would start the coming chaos so they could leave, but he stayed calm. WHERE THE HELL WAS HE? He should've been here by now...unless he was disguising himself again. WuFei inwardly cringed at the memory of his first meeting with his now leader. So many secrets within secrets, tricks within tricks within a larger, unapproachable plot. No, the missing leader must be here. But why hadn't he shown himself yet? Was he still angry after what had happened earlier? WuFei had to admit he probably was. _It wasn't my fault! That onna is always getting me into trouble! Why do I have to have her as my partner?_  
  
Milliardo was still shaking with anger after he delivered Relena into the hands of Dorothy Catalonia and Lady Une. There was no denying it now, not now that.HE.was here. So this was why he was supposed to be here. But what was he supposed to stop? Who would be the victim this time? And who would be the perpetrator? Milliardo's mind froze as he remembered even he could fall prey. He had thought of killing Relena earlier. While it would do the world good, could he really go through with it while HE was here? Milliardo imagined the look of contentment and satisfaction on HIS face and barely kept from shuddering. No, he couldn't.could he?  
  
  
  
Trowa followed Quatre to the bedroom, his fear swallowing up all other emotions, his common sense already gone. He saw Quatre's hand move, his only warning before a tingle at the bottom of his arm made his head turn to see a shadow creeping up his arm, dark and condemning. "Master.please." Trowa breathed as the darkness crept up towards his slender neck.  
  
"Please what, Trowa? You disobeyed me twice tonight. Tell me why I shouldn't punish you," Quatre replied, his voice dark and menacing. He waved his hand again, and the shadow slid around Trowa's neck, creating just enough tension to make Trowa gasp to breathe.  
  
"Master.I'm sorry.please." Trowa managed as the shadow squeezed a little tighter. His feet directed him towards the darkened bedroom, struggling not to disobey Quatre again. _What happened to you, Quatre? Please.I need to know.I still love you.please come back._  
  
Quatre reached his hand out to Trowa's face, his touch almost gentle as he caressed Trowa's cheek. "Oh, Trowa.you still haven't learned," he shook his head as the caress changed into a harsh slap. "And so, I have to teach you. You understand, don't you?" Quatre turned the full force of his brilliant eyes on Trowa.  
  
Trowa shuddered inwardly and tried to nod. "Yes.Master."  
  
  
  
Sally turned to WuFei, her lips barely moving as she whispered, with both fear and respect, "I've found him." Her eyes betrayed her worry, and WuFei almost felt repentant for thinking badly of her. She was truly sincere in her work, but she just seemed to always mess up his missions! However, WuFei had to admit he did his own share of screwing up every so often. "We'd better report," she added, and WuFei's sympathy vanished, and the anger returned.  
  
"I do not need you to tell me to report, Onna! I know better than that!" he growled as they began moving towards their leader. However, they both knew their fates relied on their leader's good mood. Too bad for them he wasn't in one at the moment. They could both tell from his posture things were not going to go as planned.  
  
Heero was quickly swept into the conversation between Relena and Dorothy as they moved in. Relena dropped blunt hints about him 'accidentally' arriving at her address, even going so far as to rub her hand over his arms, complimenting his muscles. Heero felt thoroughly sick, but he couldn't get away.  
  
Duo leaned against the wall, his eyes closed in contemplation. Heero was missing, and for once, Duo appreciated the lack of his koibito. He needed time to think, as well as time to locate certain people. _Who will start it this time? Why? Does it really matter anymore? No, not really. It'll all end the same way. But this time is different. This time Heero will find out the truth, and he'll leave. Who wouldn't? Who would want to-- _ his thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of his companions.  
  
"Shinigami-sama, we've been waiting for you," Sally whispered, inclining her head slightly. She didn't dare bow further considering they were in public, but she was equally trying to show respect. The result was almost comical as she almost fell over from remaining so tense. "You wanted us here to give us further instructions?" she asked, valiantly trying to keep from blushing.  
  
WuFei merely kept a look-out as Duo answered her. "Why didn't the two of you get over here earlier for your instructions? Why didn't you tell me Milliardo was here?" Shinigami asked in the same dark tone he'd used on Milliardo. There wasn't a trace of anger in the tone, nor in the words, only deadly annoyance. Sally flinched at his tone, not particularly ready to challenge the god of death anytime soon. There were others better suited to the job.  
  
"We were looking for you earlier, Shinigami, but you were disguising yourself. We couldn't have told you Milliardo was here because we couldn't find you," WuFei replied easily. He was one of the few people who could shrug off Shinigami's anger. He knew Shinigami wasn't happy with him, but he couldn't care less at the moment. Shinigami could go back to Hell for all he cared right now. His emotions were swirling inside of him, confusing his mind. _I know that 'Trowa' from somewhere.and why does Quatre seem familiar?_  
  
"Fine. Blame it on the god who's just trying to do his job. Everyone does anyway. Everyone blames it on someone else. Everything's the same in the end. Everyone loses everything and everyone's left with only Death, but even Death is alone for eternity." Duo muttered, his eyes reverting to indigo from the black they had become while Shinigami spoke. His voice was strangely bitter, and it seemed he had only just realized something upsetting. His voice was softer than usual, letting out a feeling that he too was vulnerable to pain.  
  
Sally blinked. She'd seen Shinigami change before, but it was always unsettling to see him return to the state of a mere mortal. Especially if the mortal sounded so unhappy. There was something distinctly wrong with an unhappy mortal-god, and she didn't like it one bit. ".Shinigami-sama, is something wrong?"  
  
"Just go get ready, Sally. We're gonna get a lot of visitors in Hell tonight," Duo leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes. The discussion was over for the moment. Duo had way too much to think about to deal with decisions about his duties. Frankly, he hated what was about to happen.  
  
He liked being Shinigami most of the time, but right now he'd give anything just to be a plain mortal. He was about to lose his love because of his work. Oh, Heero would live on past this night, Duo would make sure of that, but he would always remember he'd kissed, dated, heck, even slept with Shinigami. He'd never be comfortable within a fifty mile radius of Duo. Hell, he'd never even look at Duo again after he found out his true identity.  
  
Tears formed in Duo's eyes, but he burned them away with the anger of Shinigami. He'd mourn his love later, after he lost him.  
  
Milliardo moved towards a wall, finding himself directly opposite Shinigami. The god was collaborating with his two minions and would soon begin the attacks. _Don't I ever get a break? I never *asked* to be a Guardian! Why do I always have to go against a god? It's not like I even have a chance at winning! The outcome's already decided! So what's the point of even having Guardians of Life?_ Milliardo knew the answer to the question. There had to be a balance of everything. He'd been raised listening to the entire 'Story of Balance' and frankly, he was sick of it. There had to be an easier way of keeping a balance without ruining other people's lives. He'd given up so much because he was a Guardian. Relena was now the legal heir to their parent's wealth and she would receive the entire kingdom the day she turned twenty-one. That would ruin the kingdom. But what could he do?  
  
He had to be thankful no one else knew she was the Crown Princess of Sanc Kingdom. If people started calling her Princess he'd never hear the end of it. His mind fleetingly wished he was back in Sanc, in the car, ANYWHERE but the party. There had to be a reason for him being there, but he couldn't find one anywhere.  
  
Milliardo choked back a sigh as he scanned the room once again for any sign of trouble. There would be time for complaining later, after his work was done.  
  
  
  
Trowa bit back a scream as a shadow bit his throat, bringing forth deep red blood to mar the perfection of the silken sheets. His body was covered in the darkness, and Quatre stood watching as the gloom proceeded to cause nothing but pain in Trowa.  
  
Quatre smiled as he watched Trowa squirming underneath the creatures of his creation. "Enough," he called out, and the shadows shuddered at his power. He waved his hand nonchalantly and they disappeared without a trace. "Trowa," he crooned, standing over Trowa, who lay on the bed, curling himself up into a ball.  
  
Quatre's smile grew wider as he realized just how much power he held over Trowa. He slowly took off his jacket. Followed by his shirt, followed by his pants. He had worn no underwear in preparation for this, and he reveled in the look of terror gracing Trowa's eyes.  
  
Without a word, Quatre quickly scampered onto the bed and thrust himself into Trowa completely burying himself to the hilt. A feeling of power surged through him as he began to thrust, taking pleasure from Trowa's muffled cries.  
  
Finally he released into Trowa's body, his smile changing to a possessive grin.  
  
  
  
Both Duo and Zechs were brought out of their slight dazes by a piercing scream splitting the air. "You.you HIT me!" Dorothy whined, looking at her mentor in shock and anger. Une gazed back at her ward with eyes stern and unforgiving.  
  
"That's right, Dorothy," she crooned in a sickly-sweet voice, succeeding in making Dorothy's temper flare over the edge. "I hit you," she smiled as she took a sip from her champagne glass. "You were acting like an immature little cur, and I'm your legal guardian, so I took the appropriate measures. I suggest you stop screaming your little head off; it's not going to do any good. You still haven't learned anything from when you were younger, and you obviously don't have enough brains in your head to learn anything now, so you should just keep your mouth shut."  
  
"YOU B*TCH!!!!!!" Dorothy yelled, leaping on Une, hands outstretched. Her long fingernails sought to plunge into the skin around Une's neck, but missed their target as Une sidestepped her rampage. Dorothy crashed to the floor with a howl as everyone in the room froze.  
  
Milliardo vaguely wondered why he couldn't move to stop what was happening. Shinigami must have cast a spell containing everyone, preventing them from interfering, but it shouldn't affect a Guardian! His arm seemed so heavy as it rose to his head to concentrate.and came in contact with a solid object. Of course! The mask was preventing his powers from coming to his aid.  
  
The mask weighted twice what it should have, and his arms were lead weights as he laboriously lifted it off his head. Precious seconds ticked by, giving Shinigami the advantage, but Duo hadn't moved from his position. Milliardo wondered what was going through Duo's mind at this crucial point, _Can Duo still feel.no. Not Duo. Tonight's not about Duo. It's about Shinigami. Shinigami is the enemy. I can't let my personal feelings get in the way of my work._ Abruptly, the weight was gone and he threw the mask into a corner. Several items registered in his mind at once, filling him with confusion and hesitation, two elements which could be fatal to him or others he was sent to protect. First, Shinigami had come, not alone as he always had before, but with another.his boyfriend? Something burned in Zechs, and he barely recognized it as.pain? Regret? *Jealousy*? _NO! Concentrate._ Secondly, the forty guards had evacuated the hall, leaving the guests alone. Everything fit so well together.was this Quatre also an agent of Shinigami? Perhaps.  
  
Duo's eyes switched to black at the first cry, quickly immobilizing all in the hall except for the two combatants. He sent a silent plea to Heero to understand why he did this. Shinigami smiled a cruel smile as he realized the Guardian was having a bit of trouble moving . _Well, Milliardo, you shouldn't wear the mask if you can't deal with the weight!_ Dorothy was going at Une with everything she had, and Une was merely waiting for the girl to tire herself out before making any moves. Shinigami sensed the hidden weapons Une was carrying and silently nodded approval. Une's methods were sadistic, but very workable. Perhaps a bit too workable.  
  
Both Shinigami and the Guardian froze as they realized there was one other unaffected by the dark spell. Heero walked towards the two fighting as if compelled. Shinigami tried to call out to him, but no sound escaped his mouth, as if a power, higher even than death, was stopping him.  
  
Heero reached the two fighting and stopped. Without saying a word, he whipped out a gun, seemingly from thin air. For one moment, all time ceased as Heero lifted the gun to the level of the two combatant's heads. _No! Heero!_ Shinigami fleetingly thought as Heero fired the gun twice.  
  
Two thumps rang through the air as both combatants fell to the ground, as Heero turned to Duo like a man possessed. "Duo. Tell me what's going on." His eyes were calm and blank, startlingly so. There wasn't a trace of anger or resentment in the deep prussian blue depths, only serenity. Duo thought it looked so horribly out of place on the face of the one he loved.  
  
"You'll see, Heero.koi.." Duo whispered the last word as he began walking to the two fallen. Milliardo stopped him with a shake of his head, his icy blue eyes capturing the indigo and forcing the memories back.  
  
"They're not dead, Shinigami, or have your senses dulled that much?" Milliardo asked, his voice half mocking, half concerned. _Do I still care after all this time? I thought it would be gone by now._ "Apparently your boyfriend there had the sense to use stun bullets."  
  
Duo looked at Heero sadly, hearing Milliardo use his true name. It was only fair Milliardo was the one to send his love away. After all, hadn't Duo done the same for Milliardo in a slightly different way? _Good- bye, Hee-chan.I did love you, you know.I just couldn't trust you enough.I'm sorry._ the god whispered in his mind sadly.  
  
However, Heero showed no surprise at the name. "So, is that your 'deep dark secret,' Duo?" Heero asked, his voice flat and unfeeling. "That you're Shinigami? Is that what you've been hiding from me this whole time?"  
  
"Heero.I can explain." Duo started, his eyes begging for another chance for redemption in Heero's eyes. Those cold eyes, so unforgiving.  
  
"No. I don't want to hear your explanation," Heero retorted calmly. His gaze never wavered from Duo's, his eyes betraying nothing, but stripping away the last barrier's Duo had erected. "I just want to hear you answer me one question, Duo, Shinigami, whoever you really are. Did you know?"  
  
Milliardo watched silently as the confrontation rose. No one else in the room could see what was going on now, only they three existed. _Duo.I'm so sorry.but I can't let you have his love.not after you denied me yours._ Not too long ago, it had been he confronting Shinigami, asking him questions. Or rather, it had been Shinigami questioning him.  
  
Duo stepped backwards as if he'd been slapped. His eyes revealed the pain he was in, but Heero seemed not to notice. "Did I know what, Heero?" Duo asked softly, his voice quiet.  
  
"Was Quatre working for you? Were you looking for him? Was that why you came to me? To use me?" Heero asked, his words sending knives through Duo's soul. "Did you know about the pain? Did you know about the tears? Did you know about Quatre's little games? About the fear he made me feel because everything had to be perfect for him?"  
  
Milliardo stiffened. So, this was one of the pieces of the puzzle he'd been looking for. Quatre. The golden haired conspirator. Now it was all coming together.but how did Heero and Trowa fit in? And what about Shinigami's minions? What other secrets were hidden here in this deadly trap?  
  
Duo's shoulders slumped at Heero's accusations, defeated. "I see, Heero. Quatre did it to you too, didn't he. No, he never worked for me, Heero," he began, his gaze rising quickly. "I wasn't looking for him. I didn't know he was the one who'd hurt you. Yes, I knew you'd been hurt, but only because I remembered at night, when you woke up, biting back your screams." His gaze was defiant now, even angry. "I didn't know about Quatre until I came into this house tonight. I didn't know he'd hurt you, Heero. I only knew what he was planning on doing to Trowa. What he's probably doing now. I didn't want you to know about me being Shinigami, because I knew you'd leave me. Everyone leaves in the end."  
  
"You haven't answered my question yet, Shinigami."  
  
  
  
Trowa awoke from the daze he'd fallen into, his eyes slowly focusing and bringing what had just happened back fully. He tried to move, and found he'd been tied, spread-eagle, to the bed by shadows. "Master?" he asked, trying to keep the fear from his voice.  
  
"You've been a bad boy, Trowa," came Quatre's voice, floating out of the darkness surrounding the bed. "You should listen to me more often," he continued, as a shadow began to stroke Trowa's member, forcing it to harden.  
  
"Master." Trowa began, but was abruptly cut off as a shadow thrust its way down his throat. _Quatre, please._  
  
"Since you don't choose to listen to me, Trowa, I have to take measures I don't necessarily WANT to take. You understand that, don't you?" Quatre's voice asked, followed by a small musical, horribly terrifying laugh. "Of course, I forgot. You can't answer me, can you? Never mind that. It's better this way"  
  
Trowa gasped around the shadow as something cold slid onto his erection, pressing against his skin. He tried to look down to see what it was, but another shadow stopped him. "No, no, no, Trowa. My turn. Not yours," Quatre warned him, reaching out to push Trowa's hair to the side so he could gaze into the fear filled emerald eyes.  
  
Quatre smiled as he bent to kiss Trowa, banishing the shadow, slipping his tongue through Trowa's lips as they parted to receive him. _You couldn't deny me anything even if you tried, Trowa. That's why I'll keep you forever. You'll never leave me, Trowa._  
  
Quatre began dragging his lips downwards, tracing the curve of Trowa's neck with his tongue, bringing forth a soft moan from the captive. He smiled against the heated skin as he sucked against Trowa's nipple, producing a sharp ache down the center of Trowa's body.  
  
Finally, he pulled away from Trowa and smiled at Trowa's groan of need. His fingers twined around the metal encircling Trowa's cock, pausing to give the erect member a long lick. Trowa moaned and tried to move to receive more than the teasing lick, but was held too tightly to the bed.  
  
Quatre's smile grew as he pulled out a dildo and shoved it into Trowa, bringing forth a groan of pain filled pleasure. He leisurely pushed it in and out, careful to not touch Trowa's prostrate, but to give him a mere taste of pain filled pleasure.  
  
Finally he pulled it out of Trowa and entered his abused body. Trowa moaned in pain as Quatre began thrusting into him faster and faster, finally releasing into Trowa's body with a muffled cry. Trowa squirmed, still trying to find his release, but prevented by the metal ring. "Master.please." he begged, searching for some small comfort in the abuse his body received. Tears formed in Trowa's eyes as he moved around.  
  
"Consider this your punishment, Trowa," Quatre called over his shoulder as he disappeared down a shadowed passageway, leaving Trowa alone in the darkened room.  
  
  
  
Duo closed his eyes, summoning the courage to say the words. With Milliardo standing there, he knew it was futile.but it was his last chance. "I came to you because.because I loved you. Because I still love you. I never used you, Heero. I wouldn't have come here tonight if it wasn't for you, yes, but things would've gone the same way. Nothing I ever did was because I wanted to hurt you. I've done many things to set out to hurt other people, Heero, I'll admit that. But never to you. Never once, because I love you. Because no matter what you choose to do after this night, I will always love you."  
  
Heero stared into Duo's eyes, weighing, judging. "And what do you expect me to do now that you've told me this, Duo? Do you expect things to go on as they have been now that I know the truth? Do you really expect me to trust you, to believe what you're saying?"  
  
Duo turned away from Heero, his voice dropping back to the muffled tone he'd used before. "I don't expect anything, Heero. Things aren't going to be as they were before, I know that. I don't expect them to be. But, yes, I do expect you to trust me."  
  
Heero looked at Duo skeptically. _What the hell does he mean?_ he asked himself, trying to understand what was going on. _What the heck is that other guy still doing here?_ he wondered, looking at Milliardo.  
  
Milliardo shook his head slowly. No, things weren't going well. He could speak up now, ensure Shinigami losing everything, so why was he so hesitant? _I do still care for him. That's why I won't stop him from this. I want him to be happy._  
  
"Why do you expect me to trust you, Duo?" Heero asked, his voice a soft, dangerous caress through the air.  
  
_Because I love you! Because I want you to love me! Because you complete me! Because I want to complete you!_ Duo thought, his mind spinning out of control. "I hid things from you Heero, but you also hid things from me. I've wronged you, but you've wronged me. I know you, Heero Yuy. You understand things have to be give and take. You understand loss, you understand pain. That's why you're still listening to me right now. Because you know these things, you understand these things, and you know and understand I know them."  
  
Heero nodded slowly, looking into Duo's eyes, just as the ground under his feet shifted and he fell to the ground, the chill of the metal seeping through his suit. _What?! What's going on? Why's the world falling?_ "Duo!" he called, trying to find a way over to him.  
  
Duo gasped as the floor literally rose up to meet him. He slammed hard onto the cool metallic surface, feeling the breath rush out of his body, his hands trying to grasp anything which would help him keep his balance. He glanced to the side for an instant to see both Heero and Milliardo trying to hold onto the floor as well. The floor was quickly becoming more like a wall, and it was obvious none of them would survive a trip into the emptiness beyond the floor. "Zechs, what's going on?" he asked frantically, trying to make his way over to Heero who was falling faster than the other two, not having powers to slow himself.  
  
"I.I don't know," Zechs replied, sending a tendril of power to pull Heero up to Duo's level. Duo grabbed Heero's hand and sent Zechs a grateful look. "I haven't figured out the whole puzzle yet, Duo! Neither have you! Do something, Duo, or you're going to lose your boyfriend!"  
  
Duo closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. _Zechs is right. I have to stop this.but how? I don't know if I can.I want to save Heero.Zechs too, but.I'm the god of *DEATH*! I kill things, I don't save them! This is Zechs' area!_ "Zechs, I can't! I don't know how to save people! I'm the god of death! You have to do something!" he called frantically as they fell faster and faster.  
  
Zechs' hands scrambled for anything to save the three of them as he replied, "I don't have enough power, Duo! I'm not a god, and I don't know how to stop this!"  
  
Heero felt something curl and awaken within him, and he touched Duo's shoulder gently. "Duo.stop fighting it."  
  
"Are you insane, Heero?" Duo asked incredulously. "If I stop, we're all gonna die!"  
  
"No, we won't. You're a god. You can't die. That guy.Zechs.he'll survive too."  
  
"And what about you?" Zechs asked from the other side, weaving his energy into a spell to slow, if not stop, their descent.  
  
"I'll be fine," Heero replied, giving Duo a reassuring look. "But we have to stop fighting it."  
  
"Stop fighting what, Heero?" Duo asked.  
  
"The fall."  
  
"But--" Duo tried to protest.  
  
"Trust me," Heero cut him off, his eyes sinking into Duo's, asking, promising, giving, taking, being everything at once, and being nothing.  
  
Slowly, Duo nodded and looked at Zechs. "Zechs.I know you can't forgive me.but for old time's sake.please?" he asked, hating the pleading tone in his voice. But for Heero he'd do anything.  
  
"You're insane, Duo," Zechs bluntly stated. "But.all right. For old times sake."  
  
Simultaneously, the Guardian and Shinigami stopped their spells and the three fell towards the looming vacuous space. 


	5. Chapter 4

        Heero led the way through vast, utter darkness, not sparing the swirling ceiling above them a second glance. After all, it was the same view of the spiral maelstrom which brought them there...only upside down. In the pure black he appeared to glow a dull gray, showing no apparent distress at the fact that they were in the middle of an everlasting midnight with no clue as to where they actually WERE, or if they indeed actually still were alive or existing. He seemed to have no problem with the fact that he'd just found out his boyfriend/lover was Shinigami, or that nothing in his life was as it seemed. It was almost as if he'd expected the entire thing from the beginning, and that was an unsettling thought to the god and the not-quite-god. Heero's calm was almost ghostly. 

        "Heero..." Duo began, trailing off, unsure of how to say what was in his mind, the dangers he sensed everywhere, but mostly from within Heero towards the short haired youth. Duo was Shinigami, but the complete darkness unnerved even him, touching him and warning him of a depth even he didn't dare stay long in. His aura, normally a rich, full black, (to not-quite-human eyes) now appeared to be an almost blinding white, illuminating a small area beyond him. For the first time in a long time, the icy grip of fear touched him, and he felt insecure about who and what he was. "What's up with this place?" he asked, moving closer to Heero, trying to find something familiar in the bleak landscape. Subconsciously he wanted to feel Heero's comfort, the sense of knowing he was there, ready for anything. Even gods needed someone else every once in a while. 

        "Don't you mean what's up with us?" Zechs asked, motioning to all of them with a glowing hand. "In case you haven't noticed, Duo, we're glowing." The light around Zechs was as pure as Duo's, untainted by whatever had touched Heero and changed him into the deep, unchanging gray. "I MIGHT be able to understand if I was the only one glowing white and you were glowing black, or even that gray your boyfriend seems to have attached to him, but you're SHINIGAMI, and you're WHITE. You're not supposed to have WHITE as a color!" Zechs reminded Duo rather irritably, his icy eyes searching for a way out of the Darkness they'd surrounded themselves in. Darkness was a force that was very detrimental to Guardians of Life, and Zechs' patience was running thin very quickly. 

        "Let's go," Heero motioned for them to follow him almost impatiently, his prussian blue eyes scanning the strange dark world around them. A sense of ferocious urgency gripped his slowly aching heart as he surveyed the darkness for a sign of the one he desperately sought for answers he could never find on his own. The midnight echoed around him, taunting him with memories and elusive clues, dancing around his mind as if sent by a demon of psychological torment, whispering words only he could hear in the prison of his mind he could not escape. 

**        You know what we hide within our depths...**   
**        You know where to look to find what you seek...**   
**        You know how to run from our whispers...**   
**        You know how to find our hidden secrets...**   
**        But we will always come to you while you slumber...**   
**        In the deep of the night, beware, Heero Yuy...**

        "We have to find him before it's too late and the way closes. If he's lost this time, he'll never return, and it will be our fault. You two can stay here, but I have to find out something," Heero warned Duo and Zechs, trying to ignore the voices only he could hear. They would always touch the corners of his mind, one of the few things which had never quite faded in his mind from Quatre's games. Another deep, dark secret, another hidden, gilded lie. Where would it all end? Heero didn't know, but he knew he had to keep going until he found the end of the road he'd been given to travel. If he could only find him, it would be over for now. For now. 

        Zechs almost protested about the obvious insanity of wandering into total darkness without so much as a guide or a set destination, but Duo caught his eyes just before his mouth opened, warning and pleading with the same gaze. Duo trusted Heero and silently asked Zechs to trust in him. They all needed to trust each other in order to get out of this mess alive. The blonde sighed in defeat, knowing the two would leave him if he decided to stay, and the trio set off in search of...whoever.   


        WuFei blinked. Duo had been standing against the wall right there, he'd stake his not-quite-immortal life on it. He'd seen him there just a moment ago. So where in the name of hell had the braided, idiotic god gotten to? "Onna, where is Duo?" he asked, not turning to face Sally. She didn't respond immediately, and WuFei sensed her searching for Duo a bit more frantically than he had been. She always seemed to over react to things, and he almost regretted asking her. 

        "Shinigami-sama must have had other business," Sally replied, both trying to reassure WuFei and herself, ignoring the obvious lie in her response. Somehow things never turned out as they were supposed to, especially when WuFei happened to be around, and she decided it had to be his fault in some way. After all, the asian always seemed to have a knack for knowing what was wrong with everything. Therefore, he had to be connected to the god's disappearance in one way or another. "What did you do now?" she hissed, her eyes still searching for the god she served. 

        "I did nothing, Onna!" WuFei replied indignantly, trying to cover up his nervousness at the scene before them. Things seemed almost too sequential, as if some higher power was orchestrating this intricate pattern of which he was ignorant. There was something so familiar about this, giving him the feeling this happened before, in another time and place, in another land. Where it had been he couldn't say, nor did he know what would be the next strange thing to happen, but he did know he'd been involved with something akin to this once, long ago. "Besides, we have other things to deal with," WuFei added, his eyes finding Dorothy and Une both lying on the ground. "Are we allowed to finish those two off?" he asked, unsure of their job description in this. 

        Sally remained silent for a moment, contemplating what lay before them, both figuratively and literally. She'd never encountered anything like this before, and she wasn't quite sure how to deal with the situation, but she wasn't about to let WuFei find that out. He would never let her hear the end of how an "onna" shouldn't be allowed to assist in an operation. "I don't see why we shouldn't go ahead with this, after all, it is part of our work. The world's better off without them anyway, we both know that, but we should ask Shinigami-sama--" 

        "Who isn't here right now. We need to make our own decision." 

        Sally glared at her partner, debating whether or not it was worth the time and energy to try to get him to be less infuriating for a moment so she could think about what to do. She decided he wasn't worth the headache which would inevitably follow getting into an argument with him, especially since she knew in her heart he was right. "We wait and watch." 

        WuFei inwardly sighed. He knew she was right about waiting, he'd come to the conclusion long before she had, but he hated the fact he let her make the decision on what they should do. Something inside of him forced him to tear his thoughts away from the obnoxious Sally, and onto the scene progressing near the refreshment table between the girl with the two braids and one of the bodyguards who had just returned to the hall. 

        "Where the hell were you?" the more-than-slightly drunk girl asked the guard who simply glanced at her out of his sunglasses. "You're supposed to take care of things like this! You're not supposed to let this happen, you f*cking bastard," she whined, her voice that of a little girl, but her words strictly not. "Are you listening to me?" she screeched as she noticed the guard was no longer looking at her. "I'm the Crown Princess of the Sanc Kingdom! You have to listen to me!" she yelled, her eyes wild. 

        The guard, by the name of Abdul, inwardly wondered why Master Quatre had asked for this brat's appearance at his party. She was obviously an idiot, a psychopath, and a bad drunk on top of it all. Perhaps Master Quatre had plans for this girl, but Abdul was the one who had to suffer through Relena's comments. He'd been assigned to watch her and not interfere with anything that could get her killed, but he still wanted her to shut up. 

        "Oh, I get it. You're just being quiet because you're only a f*cking bastard who serves that damn sh*t hole whose--" 

        That was as far as she got. Abdul turned to her and drew his katana, finally losing patience as she insulted Master Quatre. No one insulted Master Quatre and lived, that was part of the code the bodyguards had created for themselves, so he didn't feel very bad as the sword slid through her ribs, the blood-soaked point appearing from her back. Nor did he feel any remorse as she fell to the ground, shock and anger gracing the features of the late Crown Princess of Sanc.   


        Heero stopped finally, frustrated with the lack of progress they seemed to be making. Where in the hell of the damned was he? Surely he didn't see ***them*** as a threat. They were coming to ***help***. A light shone in the distance, and he made his way towards it gratefully, recognizing the soft glow. Apparently it had stood through the time he'd not been here, living in another place. "We're almost there," he informed the two following him. Although their eyes had long since adjusted to the darkness, Duo and Zechs still stumbled around the featureless landscape. 

        "Almost where?" Duo asked, still wondering if this was a good idea. He had the bad feeling it wasn't a good idea, but it was a bit too late to turn back now. Oh well. Duo didn't really care where Heero was leading him, as long as Heero didn't leave. Hell, he'd follow him to Heaven and back, no matter the fact that the sight of the golden palace of light would destroy him. Heero was his world, and he'd do anything Heero asked for. Shinigami felt so strongly about this mortal, and it scared him a bit, scared him that something would happen to Heero, something that would separate them for eternity. Gods who loved mortals were doomed to eternal sadness, but Shinigami didn't care. 

        Heero turned to face them, a look of mild surprise and amusement gracing his face, two emotions which seldom were allowed to show. "To my house, of course," he responded with a bit of secrecy. The other two stared at him, unsure of whether or not he was joking. Zechs had the sinking feeling Heero wasn't jesting about this, and he bit back a groan as he looked at Duo following Heero without question. Things just NEVER were what they seemed when Shinigami was involved. What happened to the EASY jobs? He knew he'd known easy things once...if only he could remember when. 

        The trio entered the large metal structure looking more like a prison than a house, Zechs shuddering slightly as he entered. A great evil lurked within Heero's 'house', but he had the feeling it no longer mattered enough to speak of it. Too many things were repetitive, as they once were, and he could only hope things wouldn't turn out the way they had last time. It was hard enough the first time to watch as ***he*** died of his own free will to be with the one ***he*** loved. It was harder still to look upon the face of ***him*** as he awoke and remembered nothing of his love or the gentle caring they shared. Zechs didn't think he could go through it again. 

        The Guardian motioned to Shinigami as Heero moved towards a staircase. "Make yourselves comfortable," Heero called back. He walked upstairs, his mind already searching. 

        "Shinigami, this isn't going to turn out the way it did last time...right?" the Guardian asked, his eyes frosty and dangerous. The white around him flared, as if to warn Shinigami against repeating time by showing him what could happen. "Last time was bad enough, and I swore I'd never let you take another life in that way, Shinigami, no matter what happened. I'm not about to let you make me break that vow just because of a whim." 

        "A whim?" Shinigami asked, his midnight eyes having a touch of Duo Maxwell's deep blue, turning them to the deepest violet. "Is that all you really think this is, Guardian?" he laughed, his voice ancient and deadly. "If that's all this was, we wouldn't be here now, Guardian. It's time you realized what really's going on here. I'm not doing anything but claiming what's already mine, what has been mine since the beginning of time. You and the other Guardian's were created only to keep me from what's mine, and that is why I fight you. Heero will choose, and his choice shall be eternal. Once he decides, the other shall know, and then I shall leave this world, Guardian. You know this." 

        "And if I choose to stop you, Shinigami?" 

        "Would you really stop me, Guardian? Could you actually stop me?" Shinigami looked deep into the Guardian's eyes, seeking and judging the tall blonde before him, and finding him greatly lacking. "You still care for Duo Maxwell, and that is why you won't stop me, Guardian. Don't you understand yet? You are the Last Guardian, and that is the reason you will never be able to win. Alone you stand no chance against my powers. However, I'm going to forget your part in keeping me from what I desire because Duo Maxwell cared for you." 

        "And if I decide to warn Heero of this?" the Last Guardian asked as a last attempt to gain the upper hand over Shinigami. 

        "Then he learns of his choice sooner. You cannot win, Guardian. I won't let you," Shinigami warned, his dark eyes intensely boring into the Last Guardian's gaze until the blonde was forced to look away. "Tonight is the end of everything, Guardian. You'd do well to remember that."   
  


        Quatre sat before his mirror, gazing deeply at his reflection, pleading with him, calling him to face the lies which lay within himself. "Not yet..." he whispered, his knuckles turning white from the force of his grip upon the edge of the table, almost feeling the metal crushing under the intensity of his fist. "Not now, damn it..." Sweat trickled down his face as he closed his gemstone eyes in an attempt to keep his emotions under control. He needed to be perfectly stable in order to carry it out, and if /**he**/ interfered, things could fall apart before his eyes. 

        It had been too long since he'd faced the one within him and won. Too long, and now he dared to rise again. __Damn you to the bowels of hell, why won't you leave?!__ he screamed within his mind at the invader, the one who threatened everything he'd worked for, everything he'd joined together. He'd lived with the intruder for so long, it seemed as though he'd never leave. __Why won't you just leave me alone?!__ 

        The voice of the hated one rose out of the depths of his mind, startling him. __Please don't do this. You know it's not what you should do. You know how to end this all!__ pleaded the voice, attempting to grasp at the fragments of the conscience Quatre once held. The voice was soft and tired, sobbing with the amount of energy it took to say even those few words. __You have to stop hurting them!__ 

        "And if I don't?" Quatre asked the mirror, speaking aloud. How could he attempt to ruin everything? He had no right to lay claim to those two. "I'll do with them what I like. You should leave now, before I do something else! 

        He looked into the mirror and surveyed the one who mocked him, his eyes turning wild with anger. How DARE he attempt to break out of his prison NOW? Time was of essence to his plot, and the small blonde knew this. There was only one way to silence the pleas to stop what had to be done, what should be done. He raised his hand and smashed the mirror before him to pieces, ignoring the sobs within his mind, ignoring the deep red blood trickling down his hand, staining the vanilla carpet beneath his feet. Now the intruder would keep quiet, now he had no way to taunt him. All would go as planned.   
  


        Heero's mind wandered, searching for the only one who could end the crisis before them, the only one who could stop the pain and suffering Quatre was inflicting on everyone. __Come_,_ he called, his mind echoing throughout the darkness. __Come, and we can finish this,__ he repeated, reaching out to find the flicker he sought. Why wouldn't he respond? Heero knew his mind came here to rest. So where was he? __Come. I need your help in this.__ 

        __Why?__ the silent question struck at Heero, the pure bitterness in the tone almost knocking Heero off his mental feet. Heero remained quiet, unsure of how to answer the question which shocked him. There needed to be a why explained? He'd thought it was obvious why. Quatre was a threat to everyone, and the only way to stop him was to stop what he'd put into motion. Couldn't Trowa see this? __Why should I come to help you destroy my Master?__ 

        __He's hurt you. I know. He hurt so many others. Come and we can end the pain,__ Heero responded, trying to convince the other he knew what he was talking about, trying to convince himself he knew what he was talking about. The deep, heart-wrenching sadness concealed beyond the bitter facade the other held sunk into Heero's soul, forcing him to realize and remember just how alone he'd been while he lived with Quatre, how alone he'd been before he'd met Duo that night, so long ago. __Let's end this here, now, before someone else gets hurt, Trowa. Just tell me what he's planning, and I'll stop him. He won't get hurt, and the only thing that'll be ruined is his plans.__ 

        __You just don't understand, Yuy. I will NOT help you to harm the Master in any way,__ the crushing response came, pushing Heero's mind back, away from him as if his idea was painful and tempting at the same time. The sheer intensity of the emerald-eyed boy's purpose startled Heero, and he allowed himself to rethink his plan. Obviously Trowa didn't want to hurt Quatre, but why? Quatre was the one who'd hurt him. "Why" was the real question. 

        __What don't I understand, Trowa? Tell me. I used to know why people shouldn't hurt each other, shouldn't cause each other pain and suffering, but I've forgotten. Remind me,__ Heero responded, his voice quiet and thoughtful. 

        A hand placed itself on Heero's shoulder, and he turned slowly, trying to find the person who'd startled him. His eyes dimly made out the outline of a person, but the darkness emitting from Trowa came dangerously close to the darkness of the world outside. "Trowa," Heero started, but stopped. The black aura seemed different than anything else Heero had ever seen, and he wasn't about to let Trowa know that. 

        "I will not let you harm the Master," Trowa repeated, his facial expression calm as ever, but his forest eyes wild in the midnight around him. The darkness around him pulsed with his life force, shrinking away from the lighter color of Heero's aura. "I thought you would understand why I tell you that, but you say you don't." 

        "Why don't you tell me, Trowa?" 

        "You love that Duo, don't you?" Trowa asked, his eyes flat and demanding as his question shot through the air. If Heero was to understand, he'd have to answer truthfully, and Trowa wasn't sure if he was ready to forgive Duo yet. Something had happened here, and he wanted to know what it was, almost as much as he was afraid to find out what happened. Heero remained silent for a moment, slowly nodding after contemplating all which happened. "How much do you love him?" Trowa shot, his voice a carefully aimed barb at Heero's heart. 

        Heero looked at the darkness out the window, reviewing all he knew about Duo. "He's lied to me since I've known him, but I've lied to him as well. I think it makes us even," he whispered, trying to understand what Trowa was asking him, trying to understand the complexities of his own feelings. "But, beyond the lies...I love him. I love him more than anything." 

        Silence greeted Heero's response, and Heero thought for a moment Trowa left. The youth with the intensely emerald eyes finally spoke, his words soft and full of loneliness. It seemed as though no one would, nor could, understand why he felt the way he did. "Then why don't you understand, Heero? I would go through a million tortures, just so he wouldn't feel one ounce of pain. I'd die as many times as needed, just so he could have eternal life. I'd protect him at any cost, and you ask me to betray him?" Trowa's eyes caught Heero's, and forced Heero to see the truth which lay before them. "I love him. I've loved him since the day I first saw him. I will NEVER betray him." 

        "I'm glad you feel that way, Trowa," the golden-haired youth's voice cut through the air, shocking both Heero and Trowa as they slowly turned to face him. "Because I need your help." 


	6. Chapter 5

Pain's Lessons By OmoideKeeper 

* * *

       Duo paced around the room, watching Zechs who sat on the couch which had appeared in the darkness, a deep crimson seat of comfort. _How *is* this going to end? I don't know, Zechs. I don't know. I love Heero, but whenever I love someone, something goes wrong. The Guardians cause my pain, and so I cause them pain, but it can't be like this forever. It's just an endless circle of hate, and we've learned nothing from it except how to harm one another. I don't want Heero to be hurt, but then again, I never want them to be hurt. I want this to end happily for once, just one time where everyone's happy. Is that too much to ask, Zechs? Don't stand in my way this one time. I need Heero. I need them both._ 

        "Did you say something, Duo?" Zechs asked, looking up from his thinking. Something had touched his mind, the gentle feeling of another presence sharing a moment, whispering soft words to him, seemed to overcome all barriers he'd thought he'd erected with the God of Death. _Damn it. I don't want this to end like it did five years ago, but it doesn't really matter. I don't want Duo to be alone forever. If I deny him this chance, he'll never be complete, he'll always be wondering what he could've had, what could've been if I'd chosen to let him be his own person, given him a chance to live a life of his own._ 

        Duo glanced over at the platinum haired man, noticing the tired look in Zechs' eyes. "No," he replied, wondering how long they'd been waiting for this night, the night that would end everything for good or for evil. _Zechs is my enemy, but somehow...he's also my friend. Somehow in the middle of our war, we became something to each other. Sometime during the brief interlude where we loved each other, we learned to understand. Maybe the pain taught us something after all._ "Why?" 

        "Never mind. I just thought I heard something," Zechs replied, returning to the darkness of his thoughts. _Something's changed in the world we came from...the world we live in. I can hear something singing in the midst of the darkness, a joyful song. Even if it's really there, and I'm not just going crazy, what's happening? I've never heard anything like this. It's almost as if something happened that could change the entire face of the world...or something's about to happen. What am I supposed to do?_ 

        "Tell me," Duo asked, his gaze curious as they fell on Zechs. "What do you hear, Zechs? I was listening too. I'll tell you what I heard if you'll tell me," he promised, his eyes honest as they looked into the lighter ones. _Would he really want to know? Would he believe me, think I'm only trying to force him to see what I want? No, this is Zechs I'm talking about. No matter how many times we fight, he always seems to remember those few weeks where we learned so much about ourselves and each other._ 

        Finally Zechs responded, his eyes slightly bemused as if he couldn't understand why he was agreeing to this obvious madness. "I heard a song. It wasn't like anything I heard before. It seemed so happy, so hopeful." Zechs blushed, realizing how foolish he sounded. As if Shinigami would care about that. _No,_ he realized, _Shinigami wouldn't care. But Duo Maxwell would._ That made all the difference in the world to the blonde, and he smiled inside. Something good was coming, and he knew he'd have to stand aside to let it happen. For Duo's sake. 

        Duo looked at Zechs, his eyes capturing the slowly unfreezing ones. "Your sister died. She thought as she left her body, that she wanted you to take over the kingdom she would inherit. She decided that she'd been worse than she ever thought she could be as a girl, and hoped that you'd forgive her." Duo held his breath, hoping he'd done the right thing by telling Zechs. He knew the Guardian hadn't like his sister, but it seemed as though something good would come out of it for the last Guardian. After tonight, Zechs would be out of a job, and Duo wanted to make sure he'd have something to go to. Relena had taken care of that for the God. 

        Zechs smiled. So Relena had passed on and he hadn't actually had to do anything. It was rather nice actually to know he'd have a place once his job was finished. _Thank you, Duo, for allowing me this one last thing. I know you didn't order it, but you had a hand in it, even if you don't realize it. For that and for so much else, thank you._ 

        "Hey, Zechs, let's go check on Heero, ok? I know he said he'd be right back, but it's been a while, and..." Duo trailed off. 

        "You're worried about him. Let's go," Zechs sighed, and the two began making their way to the staircase, hoping they wouldn't fall and kill or seriously injure themselves.   


        "M-Master," Trowa stammered, his eyes becoming fearful and submissive all at once, obvious confusion apparent in both Heero and himself. Quatre surely didn't know the way to this place within themselves, the sanctuary from the pain both youths had endured. However, there he stood, a golden light radiating from him, calming the midnight around him. "I-I didn't know you were here," he added unnecessarily. The black around him seemed to grow in comparison to the suddenly gentle darkness around the world they saw. 

        Heero remained silent, staring at the honey-blonde youth before him, the cerulean eyes bright and innocent, looking just as he had the day they'd met so long ago. _What the hell's going on?_ he wondered, wishing he'd thought to bring Duo and Zechs upstairs with him, banishing the hope just as it arrived. He didn't need those two involved in the problem which concerned only three. Heero, Trowa, and Quatre. They were the only ones who needed to get into this mess. _Duo...I *do* love you. Trowa helped me realize that, but at this point, am I ever going to get to tell you that? I don't know why Quatre's here, and I...I don't know. I can't say it aloud, but I'm scared, Duo. I need you._ 

        "Don't call me that, please, Tro-chan," Quatre winced, a pained look coming to his face as he looked at Trowa. His gentle eyes clouded for a moment, a soul deep wound evident as he walked over to place a tender kiss on Trowa's cheek. "We have a lot to talk about. All three of us," he added, turning to Heero. "Please listen to me, Heero. There's not much time before *he* finds us," Quatre added, motioning that they should all sit. 

        "Who's coming, Quatre?" Heero asked, sitting as the other two did. "And why should I listen to you after all you did?" _Damn it, I don't understand any of this. Trowa seems just as confused, and that sure as hell doesn't help any. I thought he'd know what's going on._ "What did you do to deserve the love Trowa gives you? What gave you the right to hurt him, to hurt me?" he asked, his eyes burning into Quatre's. 

        Trowa glared at Heero, his gaze saying all he needed to. It was a warning of what would happen to Heero if he didn't shut up and let Quatre talk. "Q-Quatre," he stumbled over his name, so used to calling him by the title he'd chosen to wear. "I think it's a good idea if you start by telling us about this *he* who you think might find us." _This Quatre's so much like the one I first fell in love with...but if this is Quatre, the real Quatre, then who is 'Master'?_ 

        Quatre looked down, not really wanting to answer Heero's questions. "The other me is coming. He takes over sometimes, when I let my guard down. He used to only come for moments at a time, to only take his anger out on objects." The blonde looked up directly into Heero's eyes. "But then I met you. 

        "I met you and it all changed. During those first few months, he kept trying to make me let him through. I resisted, and one day, we fought. He threw me here, and I could only watch as he hurt you." Tears rose in Quatre's eyes, but he refused to tear his gaze away from Heero's. 

        "I watched when you came here, too afraid to come near you except when you slept. That was when I asked you to leave, to go away from *him* and find someone who would care for you the way you deserved to be cared for. For weeks and weeks I begged you while you slept, and finally you left." 

        Quatre looked down again. _This is harder than I thought. I never knew how much energy he stole from me until now. It's a good thing I made him think I was too weakened to fight back anymore._ "Once you were gone he disappeared for a while. I thought he was gone for good. It seemed like he was. I was myself again." 

        Trowa realized what Quatre was about to say, and he raised a hand to stop his love. "And then you met me?" the green-eyed boy suggested, his voice gentle and peaceful. "It was the same thing all over again, wasn't it, Quatre?" _This explains so much. Even so...does Heero believe? If he doesn't, things could go downhill swiftly. I think we're all going to have to work together to get out of this mess._ 

        Quatre nodded, then shook his head. "Not exactly." He turned his tear-filled eyes to Trowa, asking for forgiveness. "I don't know how he did it, but he managed to chain me here. He's convinced that he's the one who should have full control of my body, and he's succeeded in convincing almost everyone that he is me. He's been planning this party for a while. He chose everyone who he invited with great care, finding things to ruin everyone. Starting with Chang WuFei."   


        WuFei walked over, whispering the spell which would lead Relena's spirit to whatever afterlife she deserved. "Yanda mistre nakle kulin..." he murmured, watching through his dark eyes as a brief flash of white assured him that his magic had done its work. "Onna, we should..." he stopped as he saw his partner struggling with a dark figure just behind him. "WHAT THE HELL?" he asked as he began concentrating on another spell that would hopefully drag them out of the mess. 

        Sally gasped as the being went for her throat, sinking its nearly insubstantial fingers into her neck and slowly choking her from beneath the skin, bruising the light skin with incredible strength. _WuFei...help..._ she inwardly whispered, concentrating on breathing. Her skin began to pale to a deadly blue as she struggled for breath after breath. 

        "Yanda kulin nakle enrail!" WuFei called, focusing his energy on the miserable creature who was making quick work of his partner whose struggles became less and less effective. While he didn't entirely *like* the girl, he still felt somewhat responsible for her well being. He froze as he realized nothing happened to the beast as the spell hit it. _Damn it, what's going on? That spell should've obliterated it...or at least sent it back to wherever it came from! The only things that can escape the spells of death aren't real, and they can't hurt mortals..._ His mind froze as he realized that was the reason no one else seemed to notice Sally's plight. They weren't mortal, and therefore, this thing could destroy them. 

        WuFei took a deep breath, knowing he only had once chance to try what he was about to do. _Shinigami! We need your help,_ he sent into the void of his mind, searching for the ever constant presence of the god. He hated calling upon Shinigami for assistance, it made him feel so weak, but Sally's life depended on it, and he REALLY didn't want to have to explain her death to Duo. Nor did he want to have another woman die for him, die because of him. 

        His thought train froze at that thought. _Another? Who else died?_ he wondered as he sent blast after blast of energy at the beast, hoping Shinigami would return. His mind was spinning in the realm of half-conquered memories, deep shadows of his past he could never quite grab. It seemed he'd always known there was something missing in his life, but he'd been content to ignore it and follow Duo's instructions. Now those memories seemed to be the only thing that could save both WuFei and everyone else in the hall. He *had* to remember. 

        It was time for him to call upon anything that would help them, and he planned on doing just that. He closed his eyes, concentrating, and a blast of light growing in his hand as pain tore through his body. The energy he poured into the blast formed together to form a glowing sphere, the shape changing into a dragon at the last moment. 

        The dark beast turned its attention on WuFei and the light, releasing Sally for a moment. It seemed torn between ripping out Sally's throat and going after the dark haired youth. It growled, watching WuFei through suspicious eyes as it moved in, still holding Sally who now was barely breathing. It knew WuFei was doing something, but it couldn't understand what. 

        WuFei bit his lip, focusing only on the dragon in his hand. He brought the dragon to the front of him, his eyes remaining closed as he visualized the scene within his mind. "Go," he whispered, and the dragon sprang forth from his fingers, intent on its prey. WuFei gasped as the power he'd felt building within him suddenly evaporated, leaving him feeling weak and vulnerable for a moment, completely drained of all his powers as assistant to Shinigami. 

        WuFei's dragon leaped, growing to the size of its opponent. The beast screamed in anger and frustration, throwing Sally away from him, her head snapping backwards like a child's doll's as she flew through the air and landed against a wall. The dragon tackled the beast, and together they disappeared, although the sounds of the battle didn't fade from WuFei's mind until he heard the triumphant cry of the dragon and the agonized shriek of the dying beast. 

        The dark-eyed youth ran to see what he could do for his partner, but his gaze found Sally lying lifeless where she'd been thrown. Barriers within WuFei broke, and the memories came rushing back, a flood of emotion causing him to mentally stagger under the weight. 

        His eyes were distant as he walked towards another wall, his eyes finding the secret passageway easily. Sounds of fighting rose behind him, but he ignored them as he continued on his way, slipping into the shadows unnoticed by the combatants. 

        "Shinigami...I remember..."   


        Duo burst into the room where Heero, Trowa, and Quatre sat, his eyes blazing as his mind recalled the words he'd caught as he and Zechs had made their way upstairs. "Who's going to do WHAT to WuFei?" he asked, his voice dark and menacing, but not quite Shinigami's. A ferocity he didn't know he possessed as a mortal rose up within him and he crossed the room to grab Quatre by the front of his shirt. "What the hell's going to happen to WuFei?" he demanded, not noticing as Trowa forcibly removed Duo's hands from the golden-haired boy, standing between the love of his life and the soul deep wrath of Duo Maxwell, ready to protect Quatre from anything. 

        Quatre looked at Duo, his eyes confused for a moment. The confusion collapsed as Heero crossed the room to Duo's side, whispering words which calmed Duo...to an extent. "Duo Maxwell?" Quatre asked, gazing at the other boy's evident anger. "The one who took over my body will, or did, try to destroy him with the beasts from the darkness." Quatre noted the slight wince from Trowa and understanding filled his aquamarine eyes. "But I felt a power arrive, something that defeated a darkness demon. I'm hoping that your WuFei was the power." 

        Heero stepped back as he heard Quatre's words. _*His* WuFei? Was Duo cheating on me as well? I thought it was just that he was Shinigami, but..._ Zechs entered, and he observed the scene for a moment before walking over to Heero and punching him. *Hard*. "Idiot. Shinigami *loves* you. You don't know anything about what's going on, so don't start accusing Duo of cheating on you. If you doubt him that much, you don't deserve his love." 

        Duo stared at Heero for a moment. "I think I'd better start talking," he spoke to the air around him. He crossed to Heero, his eyes hopeful. "If you want me to, I can explain, Heero." 

        "Maybe you *should* explain to him, *Shinigami-sama*," a voice cut through the air, striking at Duo and making him dare to dream all at once. He never thought he'd hear that voice talking to him like that again, thought the one who spoke to him was gone forever, like a whisper in the dark. "I think it's time you explained a lot of things to everyone." 

        "WuFei," Duo smiled, and he turned to face the dark haired youth who'd died to give his love to Shinigami, only to have their love thwarted by the Guardians. WuFei nodded, as if he'd only been missing his memories a day, and not five years. Duo ran over and glomped his lover, planting a kiss on the lips he'd missed for years. "Aishiteru, WuFei," he whispered, holding the other close, never wanting to let him go again, wanting to revel in this. 

        Zechs cleared his throat, bringing Duo back to the present, and to Heero. "Why don't you let me explain, Duo?" he asked, his eyes expressing his happiness for Duo. The chestnut haired youth nodded, drawing both of his lovers near him and relaxing, knowing he had both of them at last, even if it was only for a few moments before Heero chose. Trowa sat near the door, watching the others. They all watched Zechs intently, waiting for his story. 

        "Duo is Shinigami, the God of Death. However, in the beginning of time, Shinigami fell in love with two mortal boys. It seemed like he was doomed to eternal unhappiness, forced to watched the two he'd given his heart to perish. 

        "Shinigami wanted to be able to keep those two, and so he made a deal with the God of Life. The Life God would create mortals who would defend the two from Shinigami, knowing that if they ever chose to be with Shinigami their lives would be immortal, but their souls would never return to the light where they would be given new bodies. 

        "Throughout the years, Shinigami has sought those two. Five years ago, he found one of them. 

        "Shinigami recognized the boy, but he did not recognize Shinigami as the one he'd loved at the beginning of time, his mortal memories differing from those of his soul. It hurt him to not understand why his love didn't remember him. 

        "So he went to the current Guardian of Life, and he spoke with him on the memories for a long time. Shinigami, being immortal, had no concept of the differences between the memories of soul and mortal. He didn't understand why his love didn't recognize him, or why he seemed so suspicious of him. 

        "The Guardian had been given orders by his god not to tell Shinigami about the subtle differences which held his love back from him, but after some persuasion," Zechs managed to keep a straight face as he remembered the *types* of persuasion Duo had used to secure the knowledge he needed. "The Guardian told him in order to win his love he needed to make the boy love him and have him die for Shinigami. That would bring about the only way he could have the one he wanted. 

        "Shinigami was rather upset about this," Zechs continued, remembering the several days of swearing which had come after Duo's learning of what would happen. "But he returned to the boy, intent on at least the first part of his task. And he succeeded, as he knew he had to." 

        WuFei took up the story, his eyes never leaving Duo. "Eventually, I found out he was Shinigami, and I...reacted badly. Duo and I almost went our separate ways because of that." Duo winced at the memory, and WuFei kissed his temple, soothing the god. "There was a fire, and I lost my life trying to get Duo out, and my sister lost hers trying to save me. However, something went wrong after my death. When I awoke in Duo's realm, I remembered nothing about what had happened for the entire time of my life. My mortal memory had been erased, and it was too soon for Duo to do anything to bring back my soul memories. We were separated again. 

        "Duo enlisted me as his assistant, and we've been sending souls to the afterlife for five years now. All was going well. Then, a year ago, he met you, Heero. He was so happy, and I started remembering bits and pieces of my childhood. And you know the rest." WuFei paused a moment, as if considering his next words. "But we didn't count on this darkness happening. Shinigami, this character we're facing has power over the darkness, a power that killed Sally. I suggest we leave. This world isn't safe." 

        "Leaving already?" a cruel voice asked bringing everyone's attention to the speaker. He looked exactly like Quatre, except for being a head taller, and his eyes which glinted sinisterly in the almost non-existent light. Dark ropes bound Trowa beside him, one of them keeping his mouth closed. Trowa's eyes were fearful as his mind slid back to the punishment earlier. _No...no! This isn't Quatre..._ "Why don't you stay a while? I'm sure you'll enjoy the show," he commented to WuFei, blocking the doorway with a few more summoned beasts of darkness. 

        Zechs and Duo began calling upon their spells, but another voice stopped them. "Leave them out of this," Quatre demanded, his eyes blazing with anger as he gazed upon the one who hurt so many of those he cared for. "Haven't you done enough to them yet?" he asked, moving towards the impostor. "Haven't you caused enough pain? Aren't you satisfied yet?" 

        The impostor watched Quatre coming nearer to him, finally clearing his throat when Quatre was just out of reach. "I wouldn't move from that spot if I were you, Quatre. Something...*unpleasant* might happen to your precious Trowa," he warned, a rope tightening around Trowa's throat as he spoke. Quatre froze, his eyes darting to the green-eyed boy who struggled against the cords, trying to tell the one he loved to run from this place, to run far and fast to save himself. 

        "What do you want?" Quatre asked irritably. It was a standstill. If the impostor hadn't gotten a hold of Trowa, he'd of had no advantage, and he would've lost. He was out numbered by too many to have won fairly. So he'd taken Trowa. 

        Heero bit back a growl as he watched the events unfolding. He had to do something, but what? Any move he made would cause Trowa's death. Any move he didn't make would be the cause of death for someone else. _Damn it. What the hell can I do? Nothing I do is going to change anything for the better! We're all helpless in this, and now I can't..._ 

        "Your spells won't affect the darkness, Shinigami," WuFei warned softly to his love, attempting to stop the problem he'd have if Duo let go of the power he was gathering before it started. "Don't waste your energy on something that won't work. I don't think the Guardian's spells are strong enough to harm it. We have to think of a plan," he whispered urgently, not wanting Duo to get hurt in a battle he could never win. "I can't lose you again." 

        Duo curtly nodded, releasing the power just as swiftly as he'd gathered it, motioning for Zechs to come closer. "We've got to do something, fast." The mortal half of Shinigami knew he stated the obvious with that, but he didn't know what else to say. Something was slipping beyond his control, and he desperately wanted it back. "If that guy doesn't get what he wants, he'll probably kill Trowa, and then dispose of the rest of us for the hell of it." 

        Zechs closed his eyes, trying to figure out just what he was supposed to do in this situation. _Who's good and who's evil? I don't even know anymore. I don't even know if it *matters* anymore. I don't think I'm a Guardian anymore, I think I stopped being one a while ago. I only want this to end *right* for once. Is that too much to ask?_ "Let's just wait for a moment then, Duo," he replied. 

        "What do I *want*?" the impostor repeated, his eyes dancing with evil glee. He'd won. He'd actually, against all the odds, *won*. "Well, first of all, since I understand who everyone is now, I want to be immortal," he requested, his gaze finding Duo and Zechs. 

        Zechs knew the gift wasn't his to give, and he knew he wouldn't give it even if it had been. Duo closed his eyes tightly, fighting the urge to scream. _I only can give it to those who deserve it! You f*cking bastard, you don't deserve *anything*!_ "What are the rest of your requests?" he asked, gritting his teeth. WuFei slipped his hand into the god's, squeezing it gently. 

        The impostor smiled. "Secondly, I want him," he replied, looking at WuFei. The dark haired youth held himself from flinching under the prying gaze. He would *not* let this bastard see him uncomfortable. Not in a hundred years. 

        "NO," Duo replied stepping protectively in front of the youth he'd taken from his mortal existence to give him immortality. Nothing would get past him while he still drew breath. Nothing would harm the bright star in his life. *Nothing* would take WuFei away from him again. _WuFei's not an object someone can just take! He's a person, he's *my* WuFei._ 

        "No," another voice repeated, and everyone turned to stare at Heero, gazes varying from amazed to shocked to understanding. "You can't claim a person unless they want to be claimed." Heero's eyes flashed dangerously. "You can say anything you want, but you'll never touch anyone here. Not while I can still fight you." 

        The impostor looked at Heero, staring for a moment. "You? *You* would dare fight me? After I've seen you broken and bleeding?" a laugh filled the air, spoiling the world. "Don't fool yourself. You could never defeat me." 

        As if to prove his point, dark strands started moving for Duo, ready to drag him back to where the impostor stood, ready to introduce him to a level of pain he never thought existed before this night happened. Duo felt frozen as he watched the darkness coming towards him. 

        A cry filled the air, and Duo dimly realized it was coming from him as he watched a body before him become impaled upon the dark strands, crimson blossoms appearing on the once well cared for suit. Heero fell to the ground, and the darkness began to fade. 

        The impostor stared as first the beings began to fade, followed by the world itself. As his creations faded, he did as well, and finally there was nothing left of him but the memories that would never fade. Trowa gasped and his eyes found Quatre, promising so much in that single gaze. Quatre nodded, running over to embrace the one he loved. 

        Zechs watched Shinigami and WuFei's anguished expressions as they saw Heero fall, and he knew there was nothing more he could, or would, do to stop their love. The God of Life had lost, and a beautiful flower of love had grown. 

        "Heero!!!!" Duo cried, running towards his lover, cradling his head in his lap. 

        "Duo..." Heero murmured, coughing blood. "I...didn't mean...to doubt you..." 

        "Shh, Heero..." Duo whispered, trying to pull himself together so he could do something. 

        A hand touched Duo's shoulder, and WuFei bent down to look at Heero. Understanding filled the black eyes, and WuFei's gaze touched Heero, gently explaining all he could. "Sleep, Heero." 

        And Heero Yuy slept as the world around them faded to reveal the hall where the party had taken place, strewn with the bodies of the other guests, waiting for his loves to wake him again. 


End file.
